


It's Only Love

by TheWillOfMythal



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Descriptive mention of first time, Established Sanvers, F/F, Smut, Supercorp (mentioned), These two are so in love with each other, a bit of humor, a bit of hurt/comfort, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWillOfMythal/pseuds/TheWillOfMythal
Summary: Maggie examines how her relationship with Alex unfolds, blossoms and grows in front of her in all the aspects as she learns more about the brave secret agent and the woman without the uniform she is falling in love with. A series of Sanvers one shots.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> So, during this hiatus I've been taking in consideration writing some Sanvers and I finally decided to give it a try. I had in mind a few more chapters to examine the growth of their relationship, as they explore it together, including moments that it would be nice to see between them, and maybe including also moments of bonding between Maggie and Kara.
> 
> Anyway, here's the first chapter. It is rated T for the moment, and this one is about Alex being stubborn and refusing to leave work and Kara calling Maggie for backup :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl.
> 
> I apologize for eventual grammar errors, english is not my first language.
> 
> Enjoy.

Alex Danvers is fiercely passionate.

She puts herself in very dangerous situations on a daily basis because her job, just like yours, requires it. But sometimes, way too often, she goes beyond what the job asks from her, and more into her moral and instinctive protective mode, especially whenever her sister is involved. And nothing and no one can get in between that instinct.

It's not like she has some sort of self-destructive martyr complex, her actions and smart bravery speak for her, but she does have some sort of barely conscious inferiority complex.

Years spent thinking that she wasn't enough, that nothing she would have ever done would have ever been enough, that the weight on her shoulders wasn't enough heavy and the scarred wound in her heart created by loss wasn't deep enough. At some unconscious level she probably used to think about herself as unworthy, and your initial rejection, even if well-intentioned for how contorted, hasn't certainly helped in assuring her that she is wrong about this distorted aspect she has about herself when insecurities takes over.

She pushes herself to her limits and has the willpower to go way beyond them with an unbreakable determination.

You respect her. Like her fellow agents do.

You admire her. Like her sister does.

You worry for her. In a way that only a lover can.

Because Alex Danvers is this fierce passionate creature.

But Alex Danvers is also a secretely vulnerable woman.

And you have grown enough intimate together in your still fresh romantic relationship that you can see it right through the chinks of the armor that she wears to keep and protect the world around her and that sometimes end up by destroying her a little with its unbearable weight.

But things have started to change ever since you got together. And definitely for the better.

She discovers herself with you, and you keep it upon you to reassure her and protect her in whatever way you can. From guarding her from you at the very beginning when your insecurities persisted, to watching her back from all the dangers and threat present in your line of work, and from protecting her from her own foolish and occasionally even reckless self.

She always gets the job done like the perfect soldier, and she is just as hard headed and as obsessed with work as you are... And sometimes, she is way more than what you like her to be. In a way that stops from being part of one of the usually friendly teasing topics regarding the similarities you two share, and turns into honest, serious concern.

Kara calls you one day, early evening really, when you are going through a stack of paperwork at your desk in the empty bullpen. She doesn't sound exactly worried, which eases the sudden tightness in your stomach, but she does sound defeated and utterly frustrated.

"She won't listen to me." You swear you can practically hear the younger Danvers pout over the phone above the whine and exasperation in her voice as she talks about her big sister refusing to leave the lab and go home to get some much needed rest.

You decide to call it a night then. The precint is deserted, and the couple of paperwork left on your desk that you were hoping to finish tonight can wait another damn day after all. You are at the DEO within twenty minutes. Walking into a secret government agency building with such ease as if it is merely a bank always leaves you both puzzled and amused.

When you spot Kara on the command center looking like a grumpy puppy in her dashing Supergirl suit, you have to bite your lips to suppress the chuckle that you can feel rising in your throat from slipping out. When she sees you however, she beams at you that contagious bright smile of hers that gives immediately away how incredibly relieved she is that you are here.

She leads you immediately upstairs updating you on the situation until she comes to a stop in front of one of the labs, pointing through the glass door at the back of the lone figure inside wearing a doctor coat. "She has been in there all day."

She tells you about this poisonus alien that have brought in the previous days, the alien whose blood and poison Alex is testing to come up with some sort of antidote in case there are more of his kind out there who have turned rouge and could hurt people.

"I don't want her to snap at me again but I don't want to call J'onn to scold her either, so I thought that maybe..."

It is equally adorable and amusing seeing how poweful, muscular, usually proud and confident Supergirl who holds her head always high in front of any danger and any enemy, looks so unusually hesitant as she plays nervously with the corner of her cape while glancing tentatively between you and her evidently dreaded human big sister.

You chuckle.

"Oh, I see."

Being summoned by Supergirl herself to see if you could succeed in a mission where even the girl of steel has failed, looking convinced that you could have some super persuasive powers that doesn't fall within her many skills, has this warm, pleasantly tickling feeling buzzing somewhere inside you.

You like the idea of being able of succeeding with dealing with a small aspect of the beautifully fascinating complexity that Alex Danvers is, that not even her sister seems to know how to handle.

Encouraged by that thought, you squeze Kara shoulder and wink confidently at her. "Don't worry little Danvers, I'll take care of her."

Kara beams again and sighs an overly relieved "thank you", faithful that you'll succeed.

When you walk into the lab Alex doesn't even seem to notice it. You hear her mumbling something to herself as she writes notes down on a note pad while switching samples under the lense of a microscope.

She pours herself into work, losing herself in a spiral that threatens to consume her and everything around her. You'll have to talk about this.

It is only when you clear your throat that she jerks and tears herself away from her notes, spinning around on her chair and finally looking up at you. It isn't lost on you that she actually has to blink several times before narrowing her eyes into a thin slit in order to adjust to the light in the room and get you into focus, and you wonder how many hours has she spent crouched over that microscope.

You don't want to know.

"Maggie, hey..." She is definitely surprised to see you but it is the heaviness in her voice and the way she rubs at her eyes lazily that shows you exactly how tired she is. Kara wasn't exaggerating at all. "What... What are you doing here?"

"Danvers." You smile at her in greetings taking a look around the room and noticing only now that you have stepped in how many vials and chemicals and samples are on the countertops. "You surely have been here for a while." You observe absently, looking back at her and tilting your head to the side. "What do you say about calling it a night and come back tomorrow to continue?"

The little persuasive smirk you flash is enough to make her hesitant, but it's not enough to convince her. After a moment she shakes her head and turns back to work while rambling something about antibodies and antitoxins and about how close she is to develop the antidote.

You could remind her that there is no emergency, that the only alien that can hurt someone with his poison is securely locked away in their secret dungeon, but you just sigh as you ran a hand through your hair deciding that there is only one way this is going to work.

You spot her beloved leather jacket thrown surprisingly carelessly over the back of a chair and grab it, smoothing out the wrinkles and it holding it up to her, leaving no room for protests.

"You're coming home with me. Now." The slip doesn't even strikes you then, too occupied in keeping your gaze as hard as steel and your tone uncompromising so that she knows you are not joking or going to take any of her half assed excuses.

Of course she looks ready to fight you and sputter some more protest, and you on your part have to fight the tiny proud smirk that you can feel twitching at the corner of your lips in front of your girlfriend's fierce stubborness.

You like to think that it is the softness that seeps through the chink of hardness in your look that makes her give in, if the way you see her her shoulders slumping a bit after a long minute as she looks at you is anything to go by.

All that matters is that in the end she stands up with a sigh and takes off her gloves and doctor coat before taking her jacket from you.

You leave the lab without a word but you notice her glaring at her sister when you cross her down the hallway. Kara on her part, just grins thriumphantly at her as if she has finally found out the secret weapon that will help her deal with her when she is in such a hear no reasons moods. Aka you.

You take her to your place because her fridge has probably a carton of expired milk, three days old chinese food and two bottles of her best friend Johnny Walker, and she really looks like she hasn't eaten since this morning or when probably Kara has forced her to.

She pretends to be grumpy on the way to your apartment, arms crossed over her chest and head tilted down like a child that didn't get ice cream, but you see her melt as soon as she steps into the welcoming warmth of your living room, hearing her sigh as she finally allows herself to relax and breathe, leaving her thoughts about work outside the front door as you close it behind you.

"Go take a shower," You invite her, kissing her softly and feeling her melt further into it, so much that for how amazing it feels, you have to pull back reluctantly when she tries to deepen it innocently. No way you could stop if she parted her lips for you to feel the teasing warmth of the inside of her mouth through her breath. "I'll figure out something for dinner."

You are glad that by this point she is visibly too tired to even think about arguing at the too appealing prospect of a nice hot shower and an honest meal.

The way she looks a bit disappointed though while she gazes at your mouth with longing while biting her bottom lip is kind of distracting.

You banish her from the kitchen and towards the bathroom before you can think twice about pulling her down for another less innocent kiss.

Now your priority is to feed her and get her to finally relax.

Although as you move around the kitchen and busy yourself with cooking rice and chopping vegetables, you are distracted by the spray of the shower in the bathroom and the steamy image that forms in your head of a very naked, very dripping wet Alex Danvers.

You almost burn the chicken stir fry.

When she comes back twenty minutes later she has changed into some of your clothes and you have to stiffle a laugh because, well, the sleeves of long the sleeve shirt she has chosen, don't even reach her wrists, but seeing her in your clothes, barefoot, gives you this warm tingling feeling that echoes in your chest. Although nothing on earth could mask the open look of appreciation from your face when your eyes linger a little longer in admiring how more... clingy that shirt looks on Alex's... chest.

She catches you staring, of course. Because the subtlety that you posses and are so proud of as a Detective, seems to cease to exist whenever Alex is anywhere near you in a non-professional way.

"It, uh... it looks good on you." You gesture awkwardly at her figure, looking pointedly at the short sleeves. "But maybe I have something else more comfortable that is closer to your size."

She just smiles. "No that's fine, I like these."

As you turn to take some plates however you hear her murmuring something that sounded suspiciously like "tiny detective" but when you turn around to glare playfully at her there is only affection into those smiling dark eyes and no trace of teasing.

"Come sit down agent smartypants."

You would have expected some kind of reaction at the playful term, but she suddenly looks too amazed by the food on the kitchen island.

"You made all of this?"

"Careful Danvers, don't sound so surprised." You tease her with a smirk.

"Sorry, it's just... I couldn't cook even if my life depended on it." She admits and at this your head snap up to look at her with wide eyes.

"Wait. Did I hear that right?" You ask faking incredulity. "There really is something that big bad agent Danvers can't do?"

She swats you on the arm and blushes adorably.

"I would have gone home you know..." She informs you and you just look at her with an arched eyebrow.

A pause.

"...eventually." She adds then in a quiet voice as you take a seat on one of the stools.

"Sure you would have." You reply skeptically, trying to contain your smile as you hand her a beer.

At least she has the decency to look guilty at her blunt lie.

"So, tell me about all these tests you have been running all day long."

You don't know why you ask exactly. If it is because you love the smile that she flashes you when you ask her about her work in the labs about some alien species physiology, or maybe because right now you need a distraction from the way she moans and her eyes flutter shut in delight at the first bite of food. Or if maybe, egoistically, it is because you just secretely love so much when she talk nerd shit you can barely understand.

She is so fucking smart that it is scary sometimes.

But you always listen to her every word.

"How about your day?" She asks then once she has finished, sounding genuinely curious.

"Oh, you know. Paperwork, reports," You list dully with a shrug, taking a sip from your beer before you continue, "The only emergency I got was the one of dragging your stubborn exausted ass out of there before you collapsed on yourself."

She blushes and damn if the sight is ever gonna stop from making you feel so fuzzy inside.

Her "sorry" is just barely mumbled, tiredly, as she plays with a of piece of chicken with her fork, but the softness in those beautiful big brown eyes speaks way louder and more sincerely when she dares a glance up at you.

"Don't be," You reassure her. "I know what it is like, believe me." And you do know what the job is like, and yours are indeed awfully similar.

She smiles at you knowingly and as you eat the rest of your dinner in between an easily flowing talk you try not to get your mind drift towards how good and right this rare domestic moment with Alex feels.

It would have been good stay up for a little longer, with the tv as quiet background while you cuddled on you couch.

But Alex can barely keep her eyes open and you are immeasurably glad that you have decided to bring her home with you. If it wasn't for Kara calling you, she would have fallen asleep on her lab desk. Although you suspect that her sister would have flew her home at some point.

"Thank you for dinner, Maggie." She tells you as you get into bed. "I didn't know you were such an amazing cook."

You flash her a smug lopsided grin as you lay on your side to face her. "What can I say? I'm a woman full of surprises."

She laughs and you think that that rich sound alone will never stop from making you smile.

"But careful with the compliments, Danvers. Those get right to my head." You warn her playfully.

She chuckles some more. "Well, I'll try to remember that."

"You are very welcome though." You tell her, and then you pause, thinking about earlier this evening when you first found her at the DEO crouched over that desk. "Just... Please, take care of yourself. Even if it is just a break from work every once in a while."

"Mh, I don't know. Considering how this evening ended up like I might decide not to after all." She teases flashing you that beautiful smile. The one that reaches her eyes and makes them sparkle.

The one that no one else but you has the privilege to receive.

You inevitably melt a little but manage to arch an amused challenging eyebrow at her.

"Who says that next time I may not decide to punish you for being so stubborn instead?"

You meant it as nothing more than an innocent teasing, but you can't not notice the way her eyes widen, even in the dark, ever so slightly at the "punish" bit. Not in fear, of course not, but with something that resembles... intrigue.

You let it slide and don't say anything about it for now. You haven't gone more far than for some heavy, gloriously long, marathon make out sessions and not so subtle or tentative petting. But this reaction, for how small is... definitely an interesting prospective that you are gonna keep neatly folded in a drawer of your mind.

You clear your throat and return to your previous gentle request. "Please Alex."

She sighs, slumping a bit further into the bed, finally accepting her defeat in front of your tenderly pleading gaze.

"I'm just... Not very used to it, I guess?"

Oh, how you know what she means. She isn't the only one who has spent endless hours on a desk with work to do or the only one who risks her life in the field day and night to catch rogue aliens. But she has to know that she has more to look forward to than just work.

Now you both have.

"I get it Danvers, your work is important, I know. Trust me." You assure her in a soft whisper in the partial darkness, before raising a hand and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, letting your hand linger there and watching her eyes flutter shut at the touch. "But you are important too, Alex."

When her eyes flutter open once again there is so much emotion in there that it makes your heart skip a beat.

"I'll try." She whisper softly at last, and you can hear as well as see in her eyes the sincerity in her words before she leans in to seal them with a tender kiss. "I promise."

Finally satisfied, you can't help but indulge into some of those slow, languid kisses that if you both weren't so tired you know would have surely turned into something more... intense. But your hands wander just on safe territories and your touch remains innocent, or well, as innocent as it can be with the beautiful agent in your arms.

When you part she scoots closer, to rest pressed against your side.

She is asleep before her head can rest fully on your chest. You smile tenderly down at her while playing absently with a strand of dark auburn hair, and then grin when she curls herself around you, because yes, Secret Government Agent hard-ass Alex Danvers who jumps from helicopters on a daily basis and can kick alien asses three times bigger than her with a hand behind her back, is a huge softie, a sucker for cuddles, and a shameless night snuggler.

You kiss the top of her head and wrap your arms around her, hearing her hum contently in her sleep as she snuggles further into the added warmth of your loose embrace.

You fall asleep with her warm calm breathing caressing the side of your neck and a smile on your lips.

When you wake up in the morning Alex is still passed out on your chest, snoring softly and... Yep, drooling a bit on your shirt.

Either she was as exhausted as you suspected or she simply loves holding you in her sleep, and you have to admit that the second idea isn't not even a bit unpleasant, she hasn't moved an inch for all night. You reluctantly distangle yourself carefully from her body, deciding to let her sleep as long as she wants while you go prepare some coffee.

There is a box of donuts on the kitchen counter with a note on top that definitely wasn't there last night. The suspicious that was taking form in you is washed away by the gentle whoosh of wind that seeps from the slightly ajar balcony door into the living room gives you the answer. Smirking in realization as you take the folded piece of paper sitting on top.

_Thank you for coming to collect my sister last night Maggie. Spared me the guilt of having to fly her home by force! Kara-_

Even before opening the box you were already kind of prepared to find a few empty spots here and there indicating the missing of a couple of sweet treats, but you laugh anyway. Especially when you notice the second note of apologies inside.

_Sorry! Got hungry on the way here!_

You start making coffee, and Alex wakes up and walks in only a few minutes later.

"Morning sleepyhead." You greet her with a bright smile that is immediately returned before she glances suspiciously at the box of sweets as well.

"Your sister is an adorable dork." You just tell her with a huge smirk as to answer her silent question.

"Tell me about it." She says with an affectionate eye roll.

She crosses the room in a couple of strides and smiles tenderly at you. Almost shyly.

"Hey..."

"Hey yourself," You reply looking up at her with a smirk tugging at your lips.

"Thank you for last night. I haven't realized how much I needed some away time from the lab."

You look at her in the bright morning light. Noticing how she looks rested, relaxed, serene, and... Happy. If this is the result of taking care of Alex Danvers you are more than happy to drag her home with you every night. And it is in simple moments like this that you can't almost believe you would have prefered to keep a friendship with her out of fear of getting hurt yet again by someone. But Alex, you already know, even in the relatively fresh start of your new relationship, is different from everyone else.

"Anytime." You reply without even realizing it. Too lost in the look of adoration reflected into those dark pools.

The way she looks at you, even when barely awake, first thing in the morning, still wearing your clothes... You could definitely get used to it.

She ducks her head to plant a chaste, lingering kiss on your lips and you meet her halfway up, tasting the traces of sleep over the mint of the toothpaste in her mouth and smelling the fruity essence of your shower gel on her skin from last night.

The strong aroma of coffee gets mixed in with the rest and...

Yeah, as she cups your cheeks to deepen the kiss and you wrap your arms around her waist to bring her closer, all you can think of is that she is starting to feel a lot like home too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!
> 
> I'm back with a new chapter and I've changed the rating up to M so, yeah... Careful for some Sanvers sexy time here.
> 
> Enjoy

The whole deal involving planning dates with your girlfriends has always been an issue for you over the years.

Not for the planning itself, although it's something that has always been rather tricky considering that being one of the lead Detectives of your division means that you can get called in at any minute, but because of the real possibility of having to cancel and reschedule even at the last moment, and none of your exes had ever understood this as that deep sense of duty that you embody as a cop.

But you don't have such problems with Alex. Which is a refreshing and incredibly relieving feeling.

The once looks of disappointment and the eye rolls of annoyance that you were used to receive at the interruption of one of those dates are now met with a knowing look, a warm understanding smile that usually precedes a concerned "there is anything I can do to help?" or a more secure "I'm coming with you" that usually won't take no for an answer, especially when the situation you are called into seems to be a potentially dangerous one.

The moments that you spend with Alex are always precious, and you are always delighted in her company, whether it is a nice, intimate, romantic dinner at home, a rare evening out in some quietly lively club in the city, or when you end up stopping some alien attack, arresting the responsibles and saving the day once again.

This latest one however trills you in a way you never got the occasion to experience before.

Half of your "official" dates end up with some sort of emergency that requires both of you for assistance, but the not-so-unexpected interruption doesn't certainly kill the mood.

Not even one bit.

On the contrary, you have started to almost consider it as some form of foreplay.

Seeing Alex all geared up, bracing an assault rifle or even just watching her fight barehanded with such elegance and agility and calculated strenght to disarm some criminal with just a flick of her wrist before putting him out in 0.2 seconds with a knee right to the face, excites you in a way very few things can do.

Of course you can feel her eyes on you as well, stealing glances with shameless appreciation even during those crucial moments where fighting and offering firepower as back up makes adrenaline pump almost painfully into your veins.

Working together you always get the best results.

And whenever a date gets interrupted because of these major situations, you always manage to get a continuation afterwards, returning to either hers of your place, barely managing to hold it together until the door is closed behind you and there is only you and Alex again, assaulting each other lips hungrily and tugging at each other clothes almost viciously, desperately craving for that glorious skin to skin contact as the smell of sweat and gunpowder linger on your clothes and hair, making the experience impossibly intense. Frenzied.

So much that sometimes you don't even make it to the bedroom.

Your couch may be impossible to sleep on, but you have found out a more enjoyable use for it. And you don't think you or even Alex will ever be able to look at your kitchen island as for what it is ever again after that time you have laid the DEO agent on it and went down on her like she were you last meal. Or the first one after a long period of starvation.

You have always enjoyed the many pleasures of sex. The intoxicating feeling of having the naked body of a beautiful woman beneath your hands and mouth.

Desire has a specific pull to you, low and deep in your abdomen, but that needs a specific spark to get ignited.

You have gotten that spark before.

But with Alex, that flicker has flared up and spread like a wildfire. And you think you own that on how good of a team you are and how explosive the chemistry between you two is.

You never had this kind of profound understanding with anyone before.

The first time you made love has been both gentle and ardent. And the memory is branded forever in your being in every single detail.

You have known for a while, even before you got so intimate, that Alex Danvers is anything but afraid of things.

She is by far one of the bravest persons you have ever known. And you know pretty well that when she desires something, she just go for it and dives in head first.

You admire her bravery. And are a little envious of it too.

Especially when it is directed into the whole feelings department.

She has kissed you first. She is not afraid of how she feels, and she definitely wasn't afraid of showing it to you then.

So when that night you ended up at your place both with the silent knowledge about how things would have evolved once the door closed behind the weight of your bodies pressed against each other as your lips engaged in a never ending kiss, you were probably the one who was scared the most. Feeling that both exhilarating and terrifying sensation swirling relentlessly inside you.

You remember pulling back and asking her if she was sure, only one time, because you had to be sure yourself, and because you know that she doesn't have a problem to say no if she is reluctant.

But reluctance or insecurity was the last thing that you felt when the only answer that she offered you came when she pulled you into yet another kiss.

She started it, but she surrendered immediately, willingly, at your pace as you stumbled towards the bedroom. A messy blur of clothes discarded carelessly and hands searching for the newly exposed skin until you laid on the bed.

You remember her look of wonder as she took in your naked body, the awe and pleading need in her dark eyes.

You remember the beautiful expression on her face the first time you have touched her and kissed her intimately, the silky quality of her moans and the way she canted her hips forward in a silent request for more when you have gathered her wetness and pushed gently inside of her with a single tentative digit.

You remember feeling her come around you repeatedly, clenching tightly, fluttering, holding you in until her body went limp beneath yours. And you remember holding her while she recovered, burying her head in the crook of your neck as she fought against tears that catched at her throat while you soothed her with a soft strings of understanding "It's okay" and reassuring "I'm here" when she clung more desperately at you as if she was afraid you could turn into a puff of smoke and dissolve in the air at any moment.

You remember the feeling of her shuddering breaths tickling your ear, the way she struggled with broken sentences like "I've never... never like this... so perfect... beautiful" and that meaningful, "this... how it's supposed to feel" the words mouthed against your skin, moist with the tears that have inevitably fallen, but her voice substantial and sure for the first time after entire minutes. She was overwhelmed, from finding herself all over again into something so deeply intimate. And you just held her, feeling her melt further and further into your embrace.

When she pulled back from your neck after long minutes, she looked at you through glistening eyes filled with emotions, then she leaned in to kiss you. Slowly and tenderly at first, but wandering hands followed short after, the tip of her tongue asking for permission to deepen the kiss as her body heated up with renewed desire, only this time clearly only with the palpable purpose to make you feel good, and take pleasure from pleasuring you. From discovering you and your body as well.

Because Alex is not shy despite the inexperience and understandable nervousness of a first time. And she definitely hasn't been tentative in her exploration.

Because if there is another thing that you have learned that first night, is how much of a fast learner Alex Danvers is.

You just let her. Leaving yourself open to her touch, letting her explore at her own pace every part of you she wanted, with her eyes, her hands her mouth.

God... That mouth. So smart, in so many wonderful ways. So talented.

You should have expected it.

And yet, there have been endearing sights to witness in this dynamic that is still pretty new to her, like the way she still blushes oh so graciously when she peels the clothes off your body and sees you completely naked, taking in the subtle ripple of your abnominal muscles as you inhale sharply in front of that dark, determined gaze filled with desire. Or the way sometimes after your love making she loses herself, completely in awe, while tracing the gentle, soft curves of your body, and frowns slightly at the harsher indelible signs covering it that you carry from your past.

Tonight is a perfect example of that.

You are in bed, facing each other, basking in the afterglow of a long, intense session of mind blowing earth shattering sex after a rare, quiet evening at home that has surprisingly not been interrupted.

Your breathing is now steadier, your bodies cooling, but you can still perfectly taste the traces of her pleasure mingled with yours on your tongue, creating that unique, heady flavor you call home.

As you watch her, you think that you'll ever get over how beautiful she looks in the dim blue glow offered by the moonlight, and how it caresses her perfect curves, half covered only by the thin white sheets.

She traces the nicely healed scar left on your chest, the one that she has stitched up herself, then continues slowly down the curve of your breast, follows the dip of your waist, and then her touch lingers on a spot on your side, a tiny, yet slightly bumpy and very visible scar.

The memory of that one makes you stiffen despite your best efforts. And Alex notices it immediately.

"Where did you get this?" She asks gently, barely above a whisper as if afraid to disturb the quiet moment of blissful peace. Her eyes narrowing slightly as she traces the scarred tissue with delicate fingers.

You look down at it and think that the light of the moon makes it seem much prettier than what it truly is.

"Gotham." You reply at last and it takes you a lot to keep the bile from rising in your throat as you name that damn city.

She examines it more closely, with that medical look she has sometimes when she is tending to your occasional sprained wrist or bruised ribs or that sort of small nothings that you both tend to earn at work.

Then she looks up at you with a sickening mix of horror and dread covering her features as she simply asks, "Who stabbed you?"

It doesn't even surprise you that she has somehow realized what kind of wound had caused that pale three inches long scar. You almost smirk proudly in front of her yet-again-proven-impressive observation skills.

Instead you just sigh and tell her about that time, back when you were still a uniform and you received a call about this crazy, bold, half naked guy walking around a park with a knife talking to himself. You tell her about how he reacted when he saw the police, taking a hostage, a young boy. You tell her that you still have no idea about how you managed to get him to let go of the boy but you fail to explain how he suddenly snapped and lunged you, stabbing you upwards from right under the vest.

You decide not to tell her the rest, about the wound, but judging from the way she looks at the scar with new eyes and swallows thickly, considering her medical knowledge, you think she might have some ideas of her own about the details you are keeping to yourself to not upset her further.

"You saved that boy's life." She says then when she forces to tear her gaze away from that spot at your side.

The answer is one that you have learned to give in automatic over the years whenever you have gotten civilians or fellow officers out of dangerous situations. One that you suspect Alex has offered many times as well.

"I was just doing my job."

But she still smiles proudly at your heroism.

"God I hated that place." You exhale then, glad that Gotham and all the sick criminals there are a distant memory now. "First chance I got, I asked to be transferred out of there and they sent me here, saying that they got my Detective position waiting for me in the Science Division."

"I'm glad you decided to accept." Alex's tone is filled with gratefulness and warmth and all the emotions that only she is able to convey to you and make you feel all sort of things seeping right into your heartbeat.

But you still can't resist the occasion to tease her a little bit, to lighten the air after the bitterness left by those memories.

"Of course back in Gotham I didn't have anyone walking in on my crime scene as if they owned the damn place."

" _My_ crime scene." She argues, just as you expected, kind of possessively.

"I was there first." You point out.

"Mh, well technically Supergirl is a DEO agent of sorts, so nope, since she was there when the attack happened that automatically made it my crime sce-"

You shut her up with a kiss, a hot, deep, bruising one that sucks the air out of her lungs.

When you pull back she looks completely dumbstruck, and you take the occasion to straddle her and pin her on the mattress before she can even remember how to breathe.

"Wanna keep arguing over juristiction, Agent Danvers?"

All she manages to do as her eyes remain fixed thirstly on your now smirking lips, is shake her head in negative.

"Good. Then let me show you something."

Your first few rounds have been gentle in its frenzy, heated essence. This time however you don't linger with touches and kisses, you want to make her come. And she is desperately ready for you, if the abundant fresh wetness pooling between her legs and greeting your fingertips is any indication.

She moans as you part her folds, and god, you wish you could just wrap the warm, silky quality of that delicious sound all around you.

Your gaze remains on her face for all the time, watching the way her eyebrows furrow and her lips part with a shuddering breath when you slip past her entrance with two fingers, feeling her clamping down on them immediately, holding you possessively inside.

But you have no intention to go anywhere with that clinging warmth surrounding you so exquisitely. You just seek for a specific spot, a slightly swollen one against her front wall and... _There._

Alex's gasped moan of both pleasure and surprise confirms your discovery, making you grin as you adjust your position to rest fully on top of her, pressed against her.

She doesn't wait a second to run her hand on the back of your neck and pull you into a deep kiss as soon as she has you within reach, but she also regretfully rips away her lips from your in a sudden need of air when you start massaging that spot inside her with precise gentle strokes.

"Oh God, Maggie..."

Fuck. The way she says your name when the pleasure offered by your touch ignites every nerve ending of her body, invigorates you like nothing else ever could.

And she looks just so, _so_ beautiful.

You whisper it in her ear and she whimpers, gripping your shoulders, your hips, scratching briefly at your back, digging her nails in your thigh, _anywhere_ to bring you closer as she parts her legs further, offering you more room.

The last sign that you receive as a warning of her impending fall into bliss beside the shallow breathing, the louder string of moans and the more persistent fluttering around your fingers, is your name falling from her lips.

You curl your fingers a couple of more times, and it's all she needs.

When she comes it's long, violent, frenetic and... impossibly wet.

All over your hand.

Covering part of your thigh as well as hers and soaking a small portion of the sheets beneath you in a gush of warmth.

Despite the fact that you were kind of hoping to elicit this kind of... reaction... from her body, the first powerful spurt still catches you by surprise. But you are indeed very pleased by this discovery.

Alex doesn't even realize it at the apex of her pleasure, back arching, muscles spasming, head thrown back in delight. But when she starts coming down from her height after what seems to be entire minutes, she starts to register what just happened as you gently pull out of her.

And the grin on your face only widens at Alex's mixed look of shock and deep embarrassment when she glances down between you and the glistening patches of skin, still under the effect of a lingering aftershock and realizes that such wetness could be only one thing and only hers.

She almost panics.

Which is rare.

And utterly adorable in this circumstance.

"Oh my God... I-I'm so... _so_ sorry! Oh God what- How did that-? I-I didn't even know I-"

You stop her rambling and nonsense apologies by leaning in and catching her lips in the softest kiss.

She melts immediately.

"That," You say when you pull back, looking into wide brown eyes, "was the hottest thing I've ever seen."

She blushes, deeper than you have ever seen her do.

"It's never happened before..." She says after a few moments with a breathless, tentative whisper, almost shyly.

You grin at her. "Well, I'll take that as a compliment."

She scoffs, slumping back into the bed to catch some much needed air.

"How you feel?"

"Drained." She admits, but a second later she also adds a _"Wonderfully"_ through a grin that looks like pure satisfaction.

You can't help but laugh.

She pulls you down for another kiss and you get lost in the feeling. There is nothing that you would like more right now than keep kissing her and cuddle her as she recovers, but of course...

Your phone buzzes on the nightstand and you groan into each other mouth at that sound that shouldn't invade such a delightfully intimate moment.

You pull away very reluctantly and Alex sighs in resignation, already imagining what it is and suspecting that your romantic night is over.

As you read the text informing you about a possible lead in one of your cases down at the docks however, you think that it might just have started. You turn back to look at Alex with a devious smirk.

"How do you feel about joining me in catching a few bad guys, Danvers?"

For the first time, the prospect of kicking someone's ass doesn't look so appealing to the brave agent.

"Actually," She debates with a small grimace, "I think you broke me. I'm not even sure I can stand on my legs right now."

You grin, kinda smugly at the thought of having succeded in putting the badass always-ready-for-a-fight secret agent temporarly out of order in such a fun way.

Although you have to say that she does look exhausted in a boneless way. But you know how to persuade her.

"Well, in that case you can just stay in the car and look pretty while I do all the work." You suggest as you stand to gather your clothes from the floor.

This seems to hit her right to her ego, and also get to the protective instinct that has started to grow towards you as she sits up onto the bed at once, looking suddenly very sober from the thick post coital haze that was lingering just a few moments ago.

"Oh, the hell you will, Sawyer! I'm coming with you."

You bite your bottom lip in an attempt to contain a grin as you watch her grab her gun on the opposite nightstand before suddenly hesitating in the moment she glances down at her naked self, taking in her current glistening state.

"I think I'll go get cleaned up first."

You laugh as she strides towards the bathroom on visibly shaking knees.

Apparently she wasn't kidding about the weak legs matter.

You use the other smaller restroom to get cleaned up as well and come out a few minutes later completely dressed, finding Alex in the living room shrugging her leather jacket on and tucking her glock behind her back.

"Ready to go, gorgeous?" You ask her, making a show of eyeing her up and down with your trademark smirk firmly in place.

The answer comes with an excited grin, an unexpected but very welcomed kiss, and a whispered "Let's go kick some ass."

In moments like these, you seriously think that you might have been made right for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't resist at the idea of some Sanvers smut :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> As I said in the AN of the first chapter I had a thought about including a Maggie/Kara moment somewhere and I decided to do it in this chapter among some Sanvers, of course. I don't know if the following scenario has been explored already, it's possible I suppose, but I liked this idea, so here it is :)
> 
> I don't want to spoil anything, so I'll just leave you to find out :P
> 
> Enjoy

You have kind of suspected from the very beginning, after you and Alex got officially together, that besides all the things that were expected into a romantic relationship between the two parts involved, being with her also included in the mix having to deal with, and occasionaly take care, of Kara as well.

The Danvers sisters came in a package of two. With the _"not to be sold separately"_ label.

But you really don't mind at all.

How could you?

Alex's protective big sister instinct is heart warming, even considering that the young blonde reporter is also the very same powerful indestructible alien superhero, who's definitely more than capable of defending and protecting herself by litterally any means. But still... The kind of protectiveness that Alex shows so fiercely towards Kara is very contagious, and you end up developing it as well.

Whether she is wearing her superhero cape or just her glasses, to you she is always the adorably babbling, occasionally awkward little sister. And besides the initial "don't you even dare to think about messing up with my big sis' fragile heart ever again or I'll litterally incinerate you with a look, or throw you into space, or both" speech where you almost got intimidate for the very first time in your life, you are now getting along very well. You like to think of it as a good... sister-in-law-friendship. Kara has agreed with a full beaming smile at the term, and Alex is immeasurably happy about the relationship that you two have developed in such a short time.

There is no doubt here, you now have a wonderful, beautiful girlfriend, and have also gained the very adorable attachment that comes along, who is starting to feel a lot like a little sister to you too, actually.

And it is during one particular afternoon that this relationship gets particularly reinforced.

Alex is in freaking Alaska to investigate some spaceship that has fallen from the sky and you miss her.

You miss her even more considering that it's your day off and you could have used the occasion to do something together maybe, even if it was just cuddle on the couch, or go for a walk, or do some of those things that normal people with normal lives do with their loved ones.

But no, Alex is probably freezing her cute little ass in some forgotten region of Alaska and you have spent a good part of the day in between looking into cold cases involving aliens and washing and folding two weeks worth of laundry.

So when you hear your phone buzzing on the coffee table with a new text, almost tripping over a discarded pair of unfolded jeans in the eagerness to get to it, you find yourself hoping that you have just been called in from work given how bored and grumpy the dull day is making you feel.

You are just not used to this.

But it's not work.

It's something much better.

Something that improves your mood immediately and triggers a smile that starts spreading across your face into a full grin.

It's a text from Alex.

A selfie actually.

Of her wearing two coats, with a wool beanie and both hoodies on, and a thick scarf pulled up over her nose.

You recognize her only because of those deep warm brown eyes and the distinctive glint in them in a surrounding that's only ice and mountains in the distance.

You end up bursting out laughing because it's the cutest thing you have ever seen beside the sight of the big bad DEO agent in her pajamas.

God, sometimes she can be as dorky as her little sister.

You chuckle, wondering how she managed to keep her hand steady long enough to take a selfie in those conditions as you type back a reply.

For a moment you hesitate, very tempted to send her a picture of the warm, sunny day National City is having, or one of you buried deep into the damn mountain of laundry wearing nothing but your boxers and tank top and a grumpy pout, hoping that it would cheer her up a little.

Instead, you go for a teasing _It looks cozy up there_ and a winky face, because the idea of making her growl in that adorable way she always does when she's irritated is simply too irresistible.

Playfully annoy Alex Danvers might easily be one of your new favorite past times.

Along with seeing how many times in a row you can make her come.

You are just taking in consideration sending her that picture of yourself after all because why not, when a sudden familiar whoosh coming from the balcony catches your attention.

"Little Danvers," You grin glancing briefly up at her as she comes in before moving around the couch, making some space on it and try to make to the place appear a little less messy than what it is.

It doesn't work.

"Did you come here to rescue me from drowning into my own laundry?"

You hear the balcony door getting closed and the few tentative steps on the hardwood floor as she walks in, but no answer follows your humorous greeting. And it is only when you drop the pile of clothes on the far end of the couch and finally look at her that you take in her deeply distraught expression and in the furious flush covering her face and neck.

"Maggie... I-I think I need a place to hide for like the rest of my life."

Oh. Well...

For a weak moment your humor almost gets the better above the confusion of that statement as you think about making a bad joke about closets. But then you take in her honestly distressed, flustered look and you get seriously concerned. And even more puzzled by her words.

"Is everything okay Kara? Did something happen?"

Your worries go immediately to Alex, and you can't prevent the feeling of dread from seeping into your bones or the sudden sickening tightness in your stomach at the dark thoughts that start forming in your head, but then you think that she's just texted you and she was fine and-

"I'm so stupid!"

Kara's sudden outburst tears you back into your living room just in time to see the younger Danvers sister start pacing, struggling to find words in her clearly very agitated state.

Oh...

So it's _that_ sort of distress.

The emotional one.

You sigh in relief as soon as you realize that no one is hurt or is in some kind of trouble, but also inevitably wonder what has gotten the kid so upset.

She looks like she is having a crisis. And you feel bad for thinking, for like a split second as a very welcome wave of relief floods in, that it is kind of amusing actually having to witness National City Champion pacing and flushing and gesticulating way too much and way too fast while rambling a mile a minute and telling you that she has just kissed Lena Luth-

Wait.

What?

"Whoa whoa, slow down kid," You snap into action and manage to stop her frantic pacing by placing your hands on a pair of muscular shoulders.

You probably heard that wrong.

But just to be sure...

"Did you just say you have kissed Lena Luthor?"

If possible, at the reminder, Kara's eyes become even wider behind her glasses, and the poor kid looks like she's about to faint from lack of oxygen when her face heats up into the brightest blush you have ever seen.

Oh boy.

Nope, it seems like you heard that right.

It takes you a moment to get your thoughts into order, but as soon as they are clear enough and your mouth decides to cooperate beside opening and closing repeatedly like a fish, you immediately ask her, "Where? When?"

"In her office! About," She checks her watch and it is only now that you notice that she is actually shaking and panting - Supergirl doesn't shake. And she's _never_ out of breath. "four minutes ago."

Your eyes widen and your jaw drops a little more. Then she starts rambling again, slipping out from your now slack grasp and reasuming pacing across the living room.

"I was there because she asked me if I was interested in having an exclusive on a new device they are developing at L corp and so I went, I interviewed her, she gave me some details, and then we started talking about things. Like... other things, not just work-related-things, just, you know... like friends do. And then we joked and laughed and when I was preparing to leave she told me that she appreciated me taking time for her and that my company always put her in a good mood when she is having a hard day and I kind of might have returned the thought? Because, you know, it's true and then we just looked at each other for like a very long moment, smiling, a-and- and she looked just so pretty and vulnerable and... did I've already said pretty?"

You don't even get a chance to open your mouth to answer.

"Next thing I know I'm leaning in and- Oh Rao! What have I done?!"

Okay, now she looks like she is panicking.

"She needs a friend, not... not me lusting after her like that! But she is so kind and sweet and considerate and brave and so, so beautiful. I mean have you seen _her_? Have you seen _her eyes_? Oh Rao... What was I thinking?! Now she won't ever talk to me ever again."

Her voice cracks a little with something resembling fear at the end, and the sound echoes painfully in your chest too as she slumps down on the couch, completely defeated.

You are at her side in a blink, pulling her into your arms.

"Hey, hey it's okay." You soothe her softly, rubbing her back.

She pinches the bridge of her nose under her glasses to hold back the tears and slumps further into your embrace, offering no resistance when you pull her closer and tighten the hold a little more.

"No it's not. I-I'm so, _so_ stupid..."

Hearing the kid beat herself down again is too much.

"Hey, don't say that." You scold her, cutting her off when she starts protesting with a weak "but".

"There is nothing wrong in what you did." When she looks at you in doubt, you clarify. "What I mean is that expressing how you feel is not wrong, little Danvers. Especially to someone you like."

This time she nods, tentatively at first but the words sink in and hit the right places.

When she is a little more calm you wonder if you are adequate for this kind of conversation.

"I don't want this to sound the wrong way kid," You say because the last thing you want her to think is that she made a bad choice coming here while you are very flattered instead. "But... Why didn't you go to your sister instead of me?"

She sniffs softly and then looks up at you with a lot of hesitancy.

"I... I just thought that maybe you could give me some advice? Because you are... You know... more... experienced in these sort of things?" She asks/states tentatively, and then after a short pause adds, "and Alex is all the way up in Alaska. I don't like cold weather."

You laugh at that last pouted comment, but your heart swells with warmth and happiness and a little bit of pride too, knowing that Kara has decided to come to _you_ of all the friends she has, for something so private and personal.

"This sort of things being kissing girls?" You ask fighting a smirk and failing miserably.

Kara diverts her gaze, blushing even more, but she gives a short affermative nod.

"Well, lately I've only be kissing one girl I'm afraid," You tease her and seeing Kara's looks of mixed embarrassment at imagining you and her sister making out, and the contrasting, harsh, threatening _"you better, or I'll throw you into the sun"_ glare, takes a lot of self control to not burst out laughing again. But ultimately, she smiles softly at you, in that way you have caught her doing when you and Alex are even just standing anywhere near each other.

"However," You continue cheerfully, "I think I can help you with this, but first of all, I need to ask... Did she kiss you back?"

She takes a minute to think about it, frowing as if trying to put the pieces of a blurred memory together, but unfortunately she comes up with nothing.

"I-I... I don't know, I don't remember. As soon as I realized what I was doing I pulled back and flew out of there. N-not litterally of course!" You sigh in relief at that last quickly added bit, because god help you both from Alex's wrath if Kara did something to expose herself and her powers while she wasn't around.

"...but now it doesn't matter." Kara continues, sounding incredibly despondent. "She probably doesn't even like me like I..." A pause, shoulders slumping, a sigh, and then a soft, heartbreaking "Like I do."

You frown. Because she can't possibly be serious now, can she?

"Kara," She's not used to hear you call her with her name instead of some affectionate term or nickname, and it works perfectly to get her full attention, but she still looks tentatively at you when you continue. "You are a smart, talented, kind, attractive young woman." You say to her with a full reassuring smile. "Of course Lena likes you. Everyone likes you! You and that bright charming smile of yours have stolen the heart of the entire the city. Both as Supergirl _and_ as Kara." You wink at her and the blush on her cheeks deepens into a bright shade of pink.

She ducks her head and fiddles with her glasses.

But she is finally smiling.

"R-really?"

God, she really is oblivious about the effect that she has on people...

"Really, kid." You confirm squeezing her arm.

At this she visibly relaxes, and you are happy to see her finally start breathing properly for the first time since she arrived.

Then she becomes a bit hesitant, looking around your place as if realizing where she is for the first time, feeling like she might have intruded or something before glancing shyly down at her lap where she is playing nervously with her fingers.

"Uhm... Do you mind if I... I mean I would totally understand if you don't feel like it... You probably have other plans anyway, or don't want company so..."

You catch what she is trying to ask. And even if seeing her ramble nervously is incredibly amusing, she got enough emotional roller coaster for one day, and the last thing you want is risk to make her feel uncomfortable in any other way.

"You can stay here tonight little Danvers." You reassure her with a smile. "For as long as you want." You would never let her go home and spend the night alone after she came to you looking so distressed.

She beams.

So brightly that you almost have to squint your eyes.

And she almost cracks one of your ribs when she pulls you into a hug at your tempting "And if you help me with this damn laundry we can even order pizza."

Yep, you think you got pretty well how to deal with the Danvers sisters.

**. . .**

It is much later in the evening, after a lot of talking, a lot of failed persuasive optimistic attempts to get Kara to turn her phone back on, and so much food that you don't think you'll ever be able to eat pizza ever again. Or even look at cookie dough ice cream for that matter.

Kara is passed out, sprawled all over your couch with a borrowed pair of sweatpants and the largest t-shirt you have been able to find but that still stretches on her muscular arms.

She is dead to the world, and yet you still debate if you should get her to bed or leave her here.

She looks pretty content where she is, and you think that Supergirl can't possibly get back pain for sleeping on your lumpy couch. So you leave her where she is, spreading a couple of blankets on top of her.

She hugs them immediately, mumbling something incomprehensible as she turns on her side and you have to stiffle a chuckle when she starts snoring softly, pulled back from your amusement only by the distinctive buzzing of your phone on the kitchen countertop.

"Crap." This time, as you reach for it, you really hope it isn't work.

Luckily, it isn't.

A grin spreads across your face when you see that it is Alex again.

Another picture.

A breathtaking one of the aurora borealis this time.

 _I wish you were here to see this._ Says the text beneath it. And something inside you melts at that wish.

You sigh.

A second later your phone buzzes again with a new text, and when you read the _I miss you_ , feeling your heart trip over itself in your chest at that mutual sentiment, it's the last thing you can take.

You decide to call her.

And she picks up at the first ring.

"Hey there," To say that she sounds happy at hearing you would be the understatement of the century. You can practically feel the stretch of her surprised, excited grin spreading on your own cheeks.

"Nice view the one you got there, Danvers."

"Yeah, its pretty amazing. I miss the one from home though." You know she is not exactly talking about the one that she has from the balcony of her apartment on the city.

And you swear that she can _hear_ your understanding smile in the brief silence gap that follows even if you leave that comment untouched.

"So, how's going up there with the spaceship?" You ask her instead as you finish to clean up the kitchen countertop. "Any updates?"

"Nope, not a clue." She surely sounds a bit frustrated by the lack of development in their investigation, but mostly tired. "Not even J'onn has ever seen one like this. And with no passenger aboard to point us toward some direction it really could be coming from Andromeda for all we know."

"There are plenty of stars in this Galaxy, Alex," You tell her in a slightly hushed voice as you switch the lights of the living room off with one last glance at a peacefully sleeping Kara before heading to your bedroom. "No need to point the finger towards the one at two point five million light years from here."

You can practically hear her frowning when she asks you suspiciously, "Why are you whispering?"

Oh, right...

"Sorry, I just tucked your sister in for the night."

"Wait what?"

And... You should probably have expected the protective, worried reaction.

"My sister? Is Kara there with you? Is she okay?" You can hear her pulling herself up from wherever she was laying down on as the concern in her voice turns almost into full alarm.

"She is fine Alex, she is fine. Don't worry." You reassure her, hearing her sigh of relief as you wonder how to explain the reason of her presence at your place. "She just needed, uh... someone to talk to. An advice of sorts. But it's really nothing to be concerned about." You add reassuringly. "I... I'm sure she will talk about it with you when you come back, don't worry."

This seems to ease the rest of her worries.

"So you have spent the night of your day off baby sitting my little sister? That sounds promising." She teases you but there is genuine warmth and tenderness in her voice.

A smirk tugs at your lips as you slip into the bedroom and close the door softly behind you. "Well, there can never be too many Danvers sisters on Earth to take care of, can there?"

She chuckles. "I hope she didn't give you too much trouble. She can be a handful sometimes." Her eye roll is practically audible over the phone, but there still is that deep note of affection in that statement.

"She didn't. We mostly talked, watched some tv, she ate a bucket of ice cream and two super supreme, and _yes_... in _this_ order."

She laughs at your emphasis in the clarification and your heart does that little fluttery thing of before all over again at hearing that rich sound full of mirth and affection.

"Sounds like sister night," She comments still chuckling, and then, after a moment of comfortable adjusting silence, "For whatever reason she came to you, thank you for taking care of her."

You mean to tell her "no need to thank me", but you say "always" instead.

There is another pause and the shuffling noise that tells you that Alex is probably slipping under the covers before she speaks again.

"I'm coming back home tomorrow."

Home.

You smirk.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. We have gathered all we could from the scene and nearby areas except from the ship, but Kara can take care of that and bring it to the DEO when we are done tomorrow, although I really don't think it would be necessary."

She lets out a yawn and you hear her shifts a little in her position.

"Tired?"

"Mh, working with this cold is exhausting."

"Working in the heat of the desert is better?"

"Ugh, God no..."

You laugh, and then you ask her more about her day as you get into bed yourself, because listening to Alex voice has this strangely relaxing effect on you at night when everything is quiet and calm. And if you close your eyes it is almost as if she is there with you.

When she concludes it is with a sighed "I can't wait to get back home tomorrow."

It's been just a couple of days since she left, but you can perfectly hear the implication in that statement.

You think about her text of earlier and hope you don't sound too sappy when, after a long minute of pause, you tell her softly, barely above a whisper, "I miss you, too."

You can perfectly picture the grin on her face when she asks you rather excitedly "Wanna do something tomorrow?"

Work could certainly get in the way, but even if you end up dead on your feet at night you want nothing more than spend some time with Alex.

You chuckle. "Sure."

You bid each other a tender goodnight, and when you end the call you reach with longing at the side of the bed Alex usually sleeps on when she stays the night.

You sigh.

It's cold. But the pillow has a lingering trace of Alex's delicate orange blossom and vanilla shampoo.

You bring it closer to you and fall asleep within minutes.

**. . .**

Apparently, Kara has found the courage to turn on her phone in the morning after a good night of sleep, and you are woken up by a loud squeal.

The first instinct, the one that kicks in even before your eyes can flutter open, is reach for your gun on the nightstand. But you are interrupted by the bedroom door bursting open and the sight of an overly excited superhero coming in.

"Maggie! Maggie! She wrote me! She likes me _likes me_ like that, too! And she wants to see me!" In front of all that excitement you almost expect her to start bouncing into your bed as well. And despite the heart attack that she almost gave you, and that you were _this_ far from shooting her - thank god the kid is bulletproof - you could never get mad at her for that, especially when you take in the look of pure joy and relief and bright hope that is covering her face and sparkling in her deep blue eyes.

For a moment you just kinda want to gloat and scold her with a "see, I told you so, you should have kept your phone on dummy, she probably got worried, and you panicked for no reason." But instead you just smile sincerely - sleeply - at her happiness.

"There was no doubt in my mind that she liked you too, kid. I'm happy for you." And you really, really are.

She blushes, as if feeling silly for how she has reacted the previous day and all, but when she looks up at you there is only gratefulness in that shy smile.

"Thank you Maggie."

"Anytime, little Danvers." You yawn. "Just... Don't forget to mention it to your sister as well." You remind her then, and it isn't lost on you the way her eyes widen or the way she swallows thickly before she squeals a nervous "right!"

You laugh, rubbing the sleep from your eyes as you get out of bed. "She will be fine with it, don't worry about it."

You wink reassuringly at her and it seems all she needs to relax again.

And after a moment of understanding smiles, she is back at planning.

"Oh! I should probably get Lena something, to apologize for leaving like the way I did yesterday. Like flowers. Lena loves flowers." She rambles adorably, and as she walks out the bedroom with her gaze fixed on her phone screen and an excited bright smile on her face you shake your head and chuckle.

Oh, the kid has it bad...

Then you think about Alex and yourself and... and that _something_ that keeps poking persistently behind your ribcage whenever you even just think about her, realizing that Kara isn't the only one at all.

On the contrary, you might have it worse.

Because, after all, you think you know very well what that thing fluttering wildly in your chest is.

A gloriously rich emotion.

Equally terrifying and exhilarating.

Your heart beats at its rhythm. And now it's started to respond only to Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted a Maggie/Kara moment, and I came up with this idea because having an adorably rambling flustered Kara go to Maggie for something like this was just too tempting :) And of course I wanted to include some Supercorp as well :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I'm back with a new chapter, a long one too. There is some humor and many feelings here by the way. Smut with the "big-guns" feelings actually... So, I'll leave you to it :) As always thanks to the few ones who have taken a moment to leave a comment, thank you so much, I really appreciate your feedback :)
> 
> Enjoy

Alex Danvers is a woman of many talents.

You have known and observed this in and out of the line of work for some time now.

She is a terrific researcher and bio-engineer. A doctor even if she's not exactly qualified as such, and above all of that, as if those roles aren't impressive enough to show how amazing she truly is, she's also one of the best field agents you ever had the pleasure to work with.

Headbutting of the first meeting included.

To make it short, your girlfriend is a brilliant, passionate, brave, strong woman. She is well known to be more than a little stubborn, which is just another voice in the long list of traits that you two share, and she also happens to be incredibly competitive when she gets fixated on something.

Most of the times the challenges are the ones that she has with herself. Like when she has to do some work in the labs within a very limited amount of time - although she has access to all the resources she could possibly wish for - or when she has to plan into details a very difficult mission with the only, simple purpose of getting the best results and get everyone back safe and sound.

She works good under pression.

Impossible situations are probably her favorites. She gets this twinkle in her eyes, that glint of excitement and anticipation that lit up her entire face.

Other times however, the challenge has less to do with a potentially dangerous situation and it's more of a silly competition, like your games of pools at the alien bar, the occasional friendly ten miles run along that beautiful scenic route near the desert that you both enjoy immensely, or when you engage into some barehanded sparring training. Although... that usually tends to turn into just a long, heavy session of teased foreplay, and you might enjoy a bit too much struggle in a physical fight with Alex and get her all sweaty body pinned beneath you. Not to mention that she seems to enjoy it just as much considering that she clearly loses on purpose, so she can have you on top of her like that. God... not that you would _ever_ complain.

Today Alex has invited you to the DEO shooting range after work, to test a couple of brand new weapons that they have developed, before getting dinner at her place as already planned, and you can smell that distinctive air of competition all over that invitation.

You reply to the text and accept with a devious smirk tugging at your lips.

Because Alex might have a better military-like hand-to-hand combat training, have a slight advantage in the height matter - although, despite the minimal size difference, you do have a little more muscle mass and strength than she has - she may have longer legs to run - although you beat her pretty good in speed if not in the distance. But even if she has gotten the best training and has access to exclusive, secret technology, incuding innovative powerful weapons unknown to the rest of this world, you have grown up shooting cans of soda from one hundred feet with your old man's Colt.

And now, thanks to him and his patient teaching, you have the steadiest hand and the deadlier aim in the entire Department.

You finish up your stack of paperwork with time to spare and for once you don't hang around the already half empty bullpen. You just shrug on your leather jacket, bid a good night to the couple of fellow officers left, and with a thrill of anticipation swirling in your stomach you get to the "secret" government building, spotting Alex - half bent on the round table reading a report - as soon as you walk in the command center.

"Ready to lose, Danvers?"

She was so absorbed in her reading that your greeting startles her, but when she looks up at you, smiling brightly in that way she always does when she sees you, there is also that glint of excitement sparkling into those deep dark eyes at your reminder.

"Oh, I don't think so. You are going down Sawyer."

The grin that starts spreading across your face at that choice of words makes her frown. That's it, until you lean in and whisper hotly in her ear, "Maybe later, with less audience around, babe."

When you pull back she is flushing as red as her sister's alter ego cape. It takes you a great deal to not burst out laughing and draw further attention. Yep, now she got it.

She recovers pretty quickly however as she abandons her reports and hands them over to a fellow agent before leading the way to the shooting area, sounding and looking so confident and determined about kicking your ass that you almost feel bad for her.

_Almost._

Oh, Alex...

She has really no idea what she got herself into this time, you think as you both get ready, putting on the protective glasses and earmuffs before bracing the innovative assault rifle that she has picked for you.

You let Alex go first.

Because watching her move from target to target with precise center mass shots is a delight. The sweetest threat.

She is fast.

Her posture is ready and secure, even if a bit too stiff at the waist, and you think that's the reason why she completely misses the last shot at the far corner of the room, barely chipping it on the shoulder, but it's still impressive. Although not as impressive and... exciting... as it is watching her fight and take down enemies like this in a true mission.

Despite that tiny mistake she looks pretty satisfied too when she looks up at the display for the results of the performance. The time signaled is good, the percentage of precision of the shots high.

She sets down her weapon and turns to look at you with the smuggest smirk you have ever seen on her face. You weren't even aware she was capable of such an overly complacent look.

It amuses you to no end. Especially when she reaches into her pocket to retrive her phone and asks you, "Should I go ahead and order? I really hope you are craving wasabi chicken as much as I do, babe."

You barely resist the urge to grunt and make a face at the suggestion.

Alex is doing it on purpose. She knows how much you detest the stuff. Instead you pretend to think about it for a minute before getting ready. "Mh, hold that thought, Danvers."

With that you flash her the most arrogant smirk you can manage and a wink as you brace the gun once again, pressing the button for a new round and turning just in time for the green light to signal your turn.

As you line up your first shot you smirk to yourself as well.

The silhouettes don't even get a chance to raise fully before you shoot them back down with a perfect center shot.

Adrenaline floods and burns in your veins, providing you that extra awareness for even the minimal movement in your peripheal vision. Your finger is light on the trigger, twitching just enough for one single bullet shot for each target.

The turn it's over before it even truly began, in your opinion, and you are a little disappointed actually by how quick that went.

But nothing can wipe the smug grin off your face when, after all the targets are down in what seems to be a new record time with a hundred percent shooting precision if the display above speaks the truth, you turn to Alex, who is looking at you with her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open in wonder.

You slid the magazine off and make sure the chamber is empty of ammunitions before you grip the rifle on one hand, resting your elbow on your hip, barrel pointed to the ceiling as you examine the weapon sideways with a new look and a nod of approval.

"Fancy toys you got here, Danvers."

It's a nice assault rifle, but you will always prefer your trusted service weapon to anything.

"Oh, sorry," You exclaim then with mocked apology, "What were you saying about dinner, baby?" The grin on your face becomes impossibly wide when you glance at her and notice with infinite amusement that she is opening and closing her mouth repeatedly, still looking completely stunned as she tries to get her voice to work.

"That was incredible!" Is what she manages to sputter at last and she really sounds impressed, a little proud too actually, and the look of bright amazement on her face confirms that, too. "H-how did you do that?!"

You chuckle. "Now, you can't ask a lady to reveal all her secrets." Then you pause tilting your head to the side, unable to resist the temptation to tease her. "Or perhaps you are insinuating that I'm _fast_?"

This time, you don't have to wonder if she got the innuendo. She did. The flush that creeps up over the black collar of her DEO issued uniform is more than enough for you.

"I think you might have ruined my reputation, you know? My time has been the best of the DEO since I joined." She tells you as she takes a couple of steps closer to you.

"I'm not surprised." You answer sincerely as you put down the gun and remove your protective shooting items before taking a step closer to her as well.

It is then that it comes back to you, when you see her wince slightly and then shift her weight from one foot to the other that you remember and realize why she was so strangely stiff in her shooting stance a few minutes ago.

You reach out with one hand and gently tug at her black shirt, pulling it up just enough to expose the still angry red bruise on her hip of when she's tackled a suspect a few days ago.

You hear her gasp softly when you trace it delicately with your fingertips but she doesn't flinch at the touch, and when you glance up at her, the look on her face is showing a whole different thing than pain.

"If it wasn't for this," You tell her as you examine the minor but clearly annoying injury, "You would've probably won."

She smiles, gently, but she shakes her head in negative. "I doubt it." She confesses. "I lack of your... touch."

There are a million of teasing, mischievous, _very_ suggestive ways you are ready to answer to that, but they all disappear when, as you absently, delicately run your thumb along her bruised side, she gasps and winces a little more.

"It's still bothering you." You state obviously, releasing a sigh, only now noticing how swollen and tender the whole area around actually is.

Your jaw twitches and clenches in a flash of anger for a moment as you think about that suspect running away and Alex tackling him on the ground, falling badly on her side.

"It's only a bruise, Maggie. We both got worse." She's absolutely right, she tries to brush it off anyway, but her protest is weak and you know it must hurt. The angry reddish spot makes you cringe just looking at it.

Alex offers you what it's suppoused to be a reassuring half smile, but even that comes out more like a painful grimace when you tentatively press your fingers just a little harder against her injured side to prove your point.

"Come on," You say at last as you fix her shirt down, "Let's get you home and get some ice on that while we wait for _my_ choice of take out to arrive."

The humor at the reminder of your victory and the playful wink you send her are more than enough to end her protests as she leads the way out with an almost excited smile at the prospect of your already planned quiet evening.

**. . .**

It has started raining outside, pretty hard too, and you have never been more glad that Alex lives literally two minutes from the DEO. Traffic in National City can get awful in rainy days like these. Which also means...

"Ok, so I convinced the delivery kid to get our order bumped up in the list, but it'll still take an hour or so to get here." You tell Alex when she returns from the bathroom, placing your phone on the coffee table as you finish to towel dry your hair from the rain.

Alex groans at that information and then starts chuckling.

"And how exactly did you manage to convince him to get us up in the line?"

"The old fashioned way," You confess with a mocked conspiratorial tone, "Extra tip."

She laughs as she slumps carefully down on the couch, gingerly holding her injured side.

"And here I thought you had pulled some of those very impressive, very persuasive Detective skills of yours to use."

You scoff, going to her fridge and getting some ice for her bruised hip.

"I thought I warned you about getting easy with the whole compliments thing, Danvers. In case you forgot, I'll remind you again, I have a big head."

You return to the couch and hand Alex the ice wrapped in your towel as you take a seat next to her.

"I'm just stating what's true, and what everybody already knows." She says sincerely, and this time not even the little wince that twitches on her feature as she places the ice on her sore side is enough to take away the proud smile that tugs fully at her lips and shines brightly in her eyes when she tells you, "You are an amazing Detective, Maggie Sawyer."

She has said that to you before. Many times. The first time not longer after you met. But it still has a certain effect on you. And you don't think it will ever stop.

"And for how much it pains my ego to admit this," She continues with an exaggerated sigh that is all for show, "You are also one of the best shooters I've ever seen. You would be a terrific sniper."

Now it is your turn to laugh. "Well, hearing this from a trained, secret government agent means a lot." You tease her, pleased when you see her smile even fuller.

"Where did you learn to shot a gun like that?" She asks curiously as she shifts to get a little closer to you.

You chuckle, glancing down in your lap as a nostalgic smile curls the corner of your mouth. "My dad actually." You reveal, raising your gaze and staring nowhere in particular as you recall those pleasant memories. "Mom hates guns. But dad used to bring me out of our ridiculously small town sometimes, near an abandoned farm of sorts, away from everything and everyone for safety, with a bag of soda cans gathered over the previous weeks. He lined them up for me on an old railing, half filled with water, and taught me how to shoot."

You smile fondly at the memory, at the image that flashes in your mind of your dad smiling proudly at you and patting your back when you first succeeded to shoot all the cans down in one go.

It is the heavy, uncomfortable silence in the room that makes you realize your slip.

But it's too late.

Your head snaps up, and you look at Alex with wide eyes. Alex, who is indeed gone quiet, with that mournful expression that always darkens her beautiful features whenever she's thinking about her father.

"Shit. Alex... I'm so sorry." You mentally kick yourself over and over for being such an idiot and triggering that reaction with your nostalgic memories. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to..."

But she recovers quickly from her brooding state and when she looks at you there is no trace of falseness or hidden blame in the small smile she offers you. It's sad. But it's sincere.

"It's okay..." She reassures, softly, genuinely. "My dad taught me how to surf," She reveals after a short pause, and it's then that you allow yourself to start to relax - and to breathe - again; at the sight of her smile widening a bit more as she continues. "He... used to sneak me out too, you know. In some abandoned land or empty parking lot to teach me how to drive, and he taught me the basic of trigonometry and astrophysics because regular mathematics at school bored me."

You can't help but laugh at that. Because, "of course it did, you nerd." You bump your knee against hers and she smiles fully at the term that said from you is full of affection and not only teasing.

But that smile is short lived. Soon her expression drops, and the light in her eyes gets dim, devoid from all mirth and lightness as they slowly fill with tears that she unsuccessfully try to get rid off by swallowing hard.

You pull her into your arms as soon as you hear her shuddering breath, feeling your heart ache when she curls so vulnerably against your side.

"It's okay." You soothe her, holding her preciously close as the first chocked sob escapes. Kissing her head. Stroking her hair.

"I don't even know where he is." She murmurs, "I don't even know if he is still alive. What if Cadmus-"

"Alex-" You try to stop her, but she doesn't seem to hear you.

"What if they have-"

"Hey, look at me..." This time, you pull back, because you can't allow her to continue with that trail of thoughts, and you can't bear seeing her like this and hearing her voice crack with that heartbreaking mix of sorrow and chocking fear.

It's your duty, your _privilege,_ to protect her from the darkness that sometimes threatens to swallow her whole.

"You got your determination and your strength from someone, Alex." You tell her when her gaze meets yours tentatively. "And if your dad has even just half of it, then he is alive." You reassure her, hoping that you are conveying all the conviction you are feeling as you gently wipe the tears from her cheek with your thumb. "And we are going to find him." You promise definitively.

Maybe it is the confidence in your tone, or the fierce look of in your eyes at that promise, you don't know, you are just immeasurably glad when you see Alex's dark eyes cleaning from that thick veil of lost sadness.

She takes in a calming breath. Her hand coming up to cup your jaw, and you close your eyes as you lean your forehead against hers.

"It's gonna be okay, Alex." You promise her again in a hushed whisper.

She traces the side of your face with her fingertips as she whispers back a soft "thank you".

You want to tell her that she will never have to thank you for anything, especially for helping her in every way you can and for... for _caring_... about her. But before you can form the words, she is capturing your lips in a tender kiss.

And you melt.

Like you always do.

It was meant to be a quick one, to reinforce that gratefulness, and for you to offer further reassurance. But it lingers a little longer, and when you part, and your eyes flutter open, and you see the light of emotion sparkling into those warm dark pools, you know that what has started as a search for comfort and reassurance, is turning into something lead by a whole other, much more powerful feeling.

This time you lean in together, capturing each other lips in a kiss that starts softly but from which neither of the two pulls back when the request to deepen it eventually takes over.

There is no hunger in it.

No desperate need.

But there is desire.

Burning oh so gently.

And asking for more.

The tenderness of it all is overwhelming as you bring Alex closer, her face warm, heated up by her previous tears and emotions, her lips impossibly soft and sweet, the warmth of her mouth inviting like a familiar, loving embrace.

She is the first to surrender to that need for skin to skin contact, starting to unbutton your shirt, but with no rush as you stand and make your way to her bed, because every moment, every gesture gets savored just as deeply as the previous and the next one.

You are careful as you slip your hands under her shirt, pulling it over her head and tossing it on the floor to join yours, reveling in the feeling of that smooth perfect skin under your hands, raw in certain spots, but always perfect, _more_ perfect, because Alex is strong and fierce and passionate and she has scars in and out, just like you, and you both tend to them on each other's body and soul in every way you can.

You run you hands along her sides, enjoying the way Alex shivers and arches with want and delight under your touch as if offering more of herself to you just as she seeks more of you, too. Her hands find their way on your belt, fumbling with the buckle just as the back of your legs hit the edge of the mattress.

You help her pull down your jeans, get rid of your boy shorts, and then she urges you to sit, and you can only watch with your heart leaping frantically in your chest as she sinks down on her knees in front of you.

There is no submission in it, only pure adoration in the way she looks up at you. That same emotion you know is burning into your own gaze when you reach out to automatically tangle your hand in her still slightly damp auburn hair, not to direct her, not to urge her forward, but seeking connection, and needing an anchor to keep you grounded at the feeling of her hot breath so close to where you want her almost desperately when she leans in and kisses the inside of your thigh, a gesture so tender that makes you shudder and has you suppress a pitiful, needy moan.

But Alex doesn't make you wait, because _she can't wait_ , using your mouth on you, kissing every inch of skin her lips can reach in this position, from the strained muscles on your lower belly as you lean back slightly on your elbow, to your pubic bone, all over the inside of your thighs with a few teasing nibbles and kisses until she reaches your center and parts your legs further so that she can see every part of you and moan at the sight of what she has made of you in such a short time.

You hear her mumble a "so beautiful" against your thigh before she finally takes pity on your need. Her intense gaze searching and locking with yours, and you hold it, until you can't anymore and your eyes roll into the back of you head as you revel in the glorious feeling of the first touch of her tongue running between your folds and of her lips wrapping around you, kissing you so intimately before sucking you gently in the exquisite warmth of her mouth.

You can feel yourself pulsing between that gentle seal and getting wetter as your juices slips out of you to coat Alex's chin, making her movements impossibly slick and infinitely wonderful.

The soft, wet, erotic sounds of her licking and sucking you are is the background of your passion, accompanied by the constant noise of the drops of rain against the large windows and the increasing ones of your moans and groans of pure bliss as Alex brings you closer, higher to your apex.

Your arousal is all over the room, making the air heavy and thick and sticky like syrup, but Alex's own muffled moans of approval at your taste and reactions only spur her to get more from you and increase her efforts until you are unable to hold back any longer when she slips two fingers inside you, so easily, and curls them forward, seeking for _that_ spot.

Your entire body goes rigid, your inner muscles clamping down on that wonderful intrusion and for how much you try to contain yourself, you can't help but tighten the hold you have on the back of her head as you come with her name falling from your lips, over and over again. But Alex doesn't seem to mind at all for the small, slightly rough grasp. On the contrary. She revels as much as you do in feeling your body quivering, and your inner muscles spasming violently with each wave of pleasure she manages to pull out from you until you are left spent. Breathless but sated and utterly satisfied. Wanting nothing more than make her feel just as wonderfully as you pull her into your lap and claim her lips to taste your pleasure glistening on her mouth, dripping from her chin, and lingering on her tongue.

You love that flavor.

That mix that is both Alex and you mingled together so perfectly. So unique. So purely _yours._

That taste makes her whimper softly in your mouth too as her hips grind down against your lower abdomen, seeking for something, anything that will offer her some relief from the pressure and need swelling between her legs.

You make quick work in getting her off her pants, hating that she has to stand for a moment to kick them off, but in the reluctance to cut all the skin to skin connection so suddenly, you lean in and kiss her navel, then the patch of tiny fragmented scars scattered nearby.

You feel her take in a shuddering breath, her stomach rippling with its intensity as her hands tangle in you hair, keeping you lovingly in place before pulling you back only so she can bend and kiss you, deeply, hungrily, as she straddles your waist once again.

And you pull her eagerly, yet gently, _always gently_ , to rest more comfortably there in your lap, closer to you, as close to you as humanily possible, because you love beyond words, beyond anything that exists, how Alex's body and the naked warmth of her skin fits and melts just so perfectly against your own.

"Alex..." You murmur as you plant kisses along her perfect jawline.

"Maggie..." She gasps your name too in that silent understanding, shuddering at the connection, because you are not the only one who loves this feeling, but it's not enough. It's never enough.

Felling your lips on her neck, sucking softly at her pulse point only makes her whimper louder, your tongue on that spot behind her ear has her clinging onto you harder, your teeth scraping lightly across her collarbone has her breathing all over the place, and you hands palming her breast while you thumb caresses her nipple only makes her all the more desperate and relentless on top of you.

Her blunt nails dig into your shoulders with a need so desperate that she can't even voice. But she doesn't need to.

Neither of the two can wait a second longer.

You reach down between your bodies, cupping her through that last thin barrier left, and...

"Jesus Alex." You groan breathlessly, sinking your teeth where her shoulder and neck meet, in an attempt to keep control because, God...

She's _soaked._ You can feel it through that wet patch formed at the center of her panties.

"I've never got like this before in my life." She tells you, voice hushes as if she were telling you a secret, and you sense that she is not talking just about her current state. "But now, this..." She continues, gently grabbing your hand and guiding you just below the waistband before letting you go lower for the rest of the way. " _This_ is what you do to me, everytime Mags."

You groan against her skin. Both for the nickname falling from her lips with such familiarity and for the liquid heat that meets your fingertips.

It's too much.

You move as one, in perfect sync, as you take that last offending garment off her body, hearing as Alex nearly sobs with relief, shivering as the cool air hits her heated slick core. You cup her immediately, protectively, and strangle a groan against her neck at the thick slickness greeting you.

"God, Alex..." You can feel her hardened clit pulsing under your touch and her juices _dripping_ into your palm. She is so ready, and your inner muscles clench at the thought that she is like this for you.

You meet her hooded gaze filled with need and crane your neck to capture her lips again, hearing her whimper in your mouth when you circle her little bud of nerves a couple of times before going lower, pushing past her slick entrance with two fingers. Her body slumping forward as you reach deep inside her with one single thrust, feeling her inner walls fluttering around you, gripping you tightly, so tightly you can hardly move, but you are more than happy to just stay like this, surrounded by clinging warmth, giving her all the time she needs to adjust to the feeling and catch some much needed air.

It doesn't take long.

It never does.

After a few moments she's already using the strong muscles of her thighs to lift herself off you and then sink back down. You let her set the pace while you control the depth, using your free hand as an anchor to help her roll her hips forward, mindful of her sore, bruised side as her arms snake around your neck for further support.

Alex can be very loud, and even if right now she is particularly breathless, the chant of her pleasure is always present, even if with just a murmured mix of "Oh God" and "So good... _so_ good, Maggie."

It is for you, too. But you can't find the words to tell her exactly how wonderful she feels. How incredible is feeling her inner walls hugging you so possessively everytime you push back inside in perfect sync with her, and having her body shaking with her impending release on top of you. Instead you just bend enough to seal your lips around one of her nipples, swirling your tongue around it before sucking, offering every added bit of sensation you can provide her.

The response is immediate.

She throws her head back, moaning breathlessly to the ceiling, one hand coming up to rest on the back of your neck, bringing you closer, holding you there, encouraging you to continue, as if you could ever stop given how intensely she always reacts to this kind of attention, given how sweet she tastes here.

When she begs you for more you switch breast, sucking a little harder, adding a third finger inside of her, carefully, but she takes you in eagerly, almost greedily, even from this position. The extra stretch has her shuddering. Her moist, labored breath tickles your ear, her broken moans pulling at the string of desire growing impossibly tight inside you, so tight that if your entire being wasn't so focused on the magnificent woman on top of you, you think it would snap-

But Alex's pleasure is all that matters to you right now. Your renewed thirst can wait, but she's right there, you can feel it, barely balanced on that thin edge, and you know what she needs even before she sobs that desperate, familiar symphony of "please" and "I need you" laced with your name repeated over and over.

How you love it when she says your name like this.

And when you look up at her you know that you'll never witness something as breathtakingly beautiful as Alex reaching the apex of her pleasure.

The way her eyebrows furrow, her lips part, the way her neck and chest shine from a thin layer of sweat for exertion... That look. _That look_ has been impressed forever in your true being since the very first time you have seen it.

For a split seconds everything stills as she clenches impossibly tight around you, she stops breathing and then... She shatters.

Her entire features smoothing into pure bliss as she slams her hips down one more time to take you in as deep as she can while you keep thrusting into her, urging her forward with your other hand placed between the small of her back and her ass, helping her take you deeper, helping her undulate her hips at that broken rhythm, coaxing everything she has, every single drop of her release, feeling it spill from deep inside her to coat your skin. And how you love that feeling.

She comes once, twice, until at the third time, just when your wrist and forearm muscles are starting to ache oh so deliciously, she pulls you down over the edge with her, somehow managing to force a hand between your bodies and slipping inside of you before you can even realize what she's doing.

You cling onto her as desperately as she is clinging onto you. Canting your hips in time with hers. But a couple of unfocused, uneven thrusts and the feeling of her palm rubbing roughly against your clit is really all it takes.

You break into pieces all over again.

And the peak seems to last forever and not enough at the same time. Getting lost in the hazed feeling of the aftershock and then into the more clear one of heavy breathing and shudders as you come back down from your high.

Alex is always the one who whimpers the hardest for the loss when you - slowly, carefully - pull out of each other, but you gather her in your arms and you ease your sated, still occasionally twitching bodies fully on the bed to recover.

Your lips finding the ones of the other on their own accord, refusing to sever the connection so completely, so suddenly, so brutally, seeking for that something, _anything,_ that will make the descent smoother, gentler even if you are still struggling to catch air. But Alex is all the oxygen you crave, everything you need. And getting lost in each other lips does the trick, accompanied by the ever present tender touches, the soothing, slightly muffled sound of the drops of rain against the windows. But... there is something more this time.

Something silent but... _here._ Invisible but present. You can breath in its essence. Only to realize that such essence lives actually within you.

And you know what it is as soon as you dare to open your eyes after one last lingering kiss, and Alex is there looking right at you, through half lidded bottomless dark pools filled with raw affection and that barely veiled hint of nervousness, but the good kind, the kind that makes your body buzz and tingle in ways a touch can't and never will so intensely.

A strong flutter echoes in your chest.

Because you know that look.

You have seen it before.

You have seen it on Alex.

And you have looked at her that way, too.

You always do.

Suddenly you are swept away by your thoughts, thinking about to what your last weeks together have been like, about earlier, when you were comforting her, holding her. You think about Alex who lets you keep her safe in your embrace, Alex who lets herself be vulnerable with you, Alex who relinquishes her strength and lowers her barriers and lays bare in front of you, because she needs that with the rest of the world. But not with you. _Never_ with you.

Because-

"Maggie, I..." Your name falling from Alex's lips so softly tears you back from your thoughts only to bring you face to face with the pure, beating center of them.

And there it is. The space waiting to be filled by that glorious and terrifying emotion that you fear might change everything, ignoring that everything has already changed long ago, when you first showed up here at her place with a six pack of beers, pizza and a clearer mind after having been shot.

You knew since then that Alex Danvers, that being with such an amazing wonderful strong woman, would have gotten you facing this moment sooner or later.

It was inevitable.

It's never been "if". It's always been "when". And "when" has become now.

But even if you can see that look in Alex's eyes and feel the sincerety of that not-yet confessed sentiment, your own insecurities, the ones you usually can keep locked away where nothing can reach them, get the better on you.

It scares you to death saying that and facing all the questions that will start to come up from what it has been told to you is your insensitive, hard headed, obsessed with work, bordeline sociopathic being.

...But it hurts so badly to hold it inside too.

In the end, before she can say it, you lean in and kiss her. Softly. Gently. Trying to convey that "I do too" that beats so proudly in your heart but that your mouth is afraid to speak out loud and profess.

"I would do anything for you Alex." You swear to her then when you pull back.

It's the truth. It's the "in between". It's the other way to express that sentiment that you are so, _so_ afraid to let slip past your lips and even more terrified to hear it from Alex and fuck everything up.

...But Alex knows.

She understands.

She doesn't need you to say it, and she doesn't need to declare it out loud to you right now.

It's there.

You both know it.

And the relief that fills your entire being when she smiles oh so softly and cups your cheek oh so tenderly at you in response, fills your eyes with tears, because she can see that emotion sparkling in your gaze as well as you can see it reflected in hers, but she allows you to have this moment. The silent knowledge. The silent "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, and I won't let you run away from this, from _us_ " that she offers you all within that look.

The first tear slid when you lean in to kiss her again, and you do it with everything that you are, everything that you feel, fiercely, and more passionately than you have kissed anyone in your life, hoping that she feels it too, as you roll gently your bodies until you are on top of her and her arms wrap around you and her legs part to let you fit perfectly in between in that favorite intimate embrace.

Because words might be failing you right now, the echoing voices of your previous failed relationships might be mocking and messing with you, your heart might be still afraid to get shattered on the long run even if it is mutual, even if Alex's affection is so real and concrete and _so alive_ that you can practically feel it in your own heartbeat, but for now, until you'll set your tricking thoughts in your stubborn mind right, you can certainly show it to her, and cherish her, and love her like you are not afraid of showing her exactly how much.

And Alex lets you.

And Alex shows it back just as fiercely.

Because Alex loves you too.

Immeasurably so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are so, so in love with each other... Anyway, remember to brush your teeth guys, this came out more sugary than intended.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!
> 
> I know it's been a while since I last updated this story, but I'm writing another fanfiction at the moment and I'm trying to pay equal attention to both. If you are interested it's a Vauseman Soulmate AU fic, and I'm updating it only on ff.net where the majority of my works are. Anyway, I have a longer chapter here ready, so maybe that will make up for the delay. There is a bit of angst here but it has a happy ending too so don't worry :)
> 
> I'll leave you to it :)
> 
> Enjoy

You think you have always known, that this is how it was going to end.

The life of a cop is a potentially dangerous one after all, doesn't matter if you are a uniform taking 911 calls or a Detective working in the Science Division that has to deal with metahumans and aliens escapees on a daily basis, or, on occasions, offer support to the DEO - to a very specific high ranking special agent of the DEO actually - into some very delicate operation. Like in this case, where you have barged into a building just outside the city, answering some sort of anonymous request for help.

You should have known.

Everything has been way too... strange. And the loud quietness outside should have been a warning of its own.

But you go inside anyway, because Alex does. With a minimal back up. Against her sister's insistent almost threatening warnings over the phone to _don't go there,_ but when the suspicious of possible Cadmus involvement becomes a real possibility there's absolutely no way to stop her. Because you know which deep desire doesn't make Alex listen, and you are sure Kara knows that as well...

Nothing would ever stop her from hoping to find her father.

Useless to say, it turns out to be all a damn trap. An old fashioned ambush.

The greetings come with bullets. You and Alex and the few members of her team barely manage to take cover when the rain of lead starts.

You are surrounded, but luckily not outnumbered, because Alex can be reckless in her actions, but even if the tip you have received has been a last minute one, she isn't so inconsiderate to not bring a bunch of agents "just in case" along with her when her sister is still recovering from her last intense fight with a particularly nasty metahuman that has drained her almost completely of all her powers.

Cadmus was actually waiting for National City Heroin to show up in fact, if the green-gas grenades are any indication. Somehow they had been able to use Kryptonite even for something like this, that would have been certainly letal for Kara.

It makes you happy that she is currently benched at the DEO. And besides, you don't even need her assistance with this.

Cadmus minions have nothing compared to trained DEO special agents and a Detective with a deadly aim.

It just makes it all easier and faster, at the exception of one moment. Because just when Alex is taking down the last agent left, from the corner of your eye you catch another one coming out from behind a crate, assult rifle firmly braced and pointed right at Alex's head.

You react on instinct. Before anyone else can even notice him.

Pushing Alex's out of the way before shooting the bastard.

You hit him, a perfect center mass shot.

And he falls.

But it is only when a split second later you find yourself knocked on the ground as well, with a devastating pain radiating all over your chest and the temporary awful inability to even breathe that you realize that he managed to get his shoot too while he fell.

"Maggie!"

Alex is rushing at your side in a blink.

Force a sip of air into your lungs seems unbearable, and the fit of uncontrolled coughs that assaults you when you succeeds hurts a thousand times worse.

"It's okay," You manage to reassure her in between a new round of heavy coughs and a tight grimace twisting your features as she helps you pull yourself into a sitting position. "The vest took it."

That doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt like a bitch anyway. It always does.

Alex is looking at you with a mix of so many emotions, likes she wants to scold you, yell at you, wide brown eyes filled with anger and concern and that contrasting hint of veiled gratefulness that is almost lost among the unmistakable flash of guilt, she looks like she wants to snap something at you but resists and instead she goes for the only thing she can do right now and check for herself under your slightly over sized police windbreaker.

You can hear her release a breath of immesurable relief when she finds the .45 bullet lodged in the right side of the kevlar, right under your breast, and you know your ribs are probably gonna hurt for some time.

"Another one for the collection." You try for some dark humor when she retrives it, but the only thing you receive back when you attempt to also flash her a smirk that despite your efforts still looks too much like a wince, is a glare, a clenched jaw, and then...

"What the hell where you thinking?!"

There.

Scolding it is then.

You sigh, or try to, cradling your injured side protectively as you fumble to pull yourself up a bit more against the metal crates you have been using to take cover.

"That son of a bitch had his weapon pointed to your head Danvers, honestly, I didn't have time _to think._ And I didn't need to."

"A warning would have been enough." She insists, but her stubborness has nothing against your fierce conviction.

"No. It wouldn't."

And she knows it's true. She's just too hard headed to admit it and with it admit that she didn't notice that last Cadmus agent. But that's okay. It's not like it is her fault if she didn't, she was facing the opposite direction when it happened.

You expect something more from her, like hearing her pour all that anger and cold fear that you see into those usually warm dark gaze into an infinite rant, but after a minute she takes a silent calming breath and, without leaving your side, she addresses to her fellow agents.

She sends them to search the bodies and clear the rest of the facility, already suspecting to find it empty from top to bottom, but they obey to their respected commander without questioning.

She only keeps one agent nearby to surveil the entrance, agent Vasquez, who looks at you two with an odd mix of amusement and concern before heading to her assignment.

You're starting to suspect that she must think of you and Alex as some sort of bickering married couple. The thought amuses you too actually, besides making you feel this weird but pleasant flutter in your chest above the white hot pain that still burns there from the shot.

When Alex turns to you again her expression is much softer, and much more like you are used to have Alex looking at you.

"You sure you're okay?" She asks then, reaching a hand out to move away a strand of hair from your face, although her eyes are still flicking down with worry over that spot on your ribs.

Your lips curl up a little in front of that tender gesture, in front of that raw concern, hoping that the expression resembles a smile and not yet another tight wince.

From the look on Alex's face you know it doesn't succeed. And your lied "Yeah, don't worry I'm fine" doesn't certainly fool her either. Your body gives away what your true state really is, doesn't matter how hard you try to ignore the painful throb and swelling heaviness inside your chest.

"I'm still gonna need to check under your vest Maggie, just to be sure, we don't know what kind of damage that bullet has done to you."

You know that she has a point, it was a pretty big-ass bullet after all, and you also know that when she has that serious doctor-look on her face no amounts of protests and kicking will stop her from making sure for herself you are absolutely okay.

You inevitably give in, because if it will get her to stop worrying that's okay, but you still can't help but tease her a little first.

"You would find any excuse to get me out of my clothes, wouldn't you Danvers?"

It's absolutely charming knowing that you can manage to make her flush bright red even in these circumstances. The sight is impossibly endearing. Even more when she turns to glare at a quietly snickering Vasquez who seems to have overheard your playful flirt.

Alex mumbles something under her breath and moves to grab her assault rifle and your sidearm from where they have been abandoned on the floor before helping you up with her other hand.

It is painful even try to pull yourself up for those few inches before you lean heavily against Alex.

And it is then that you realize that something is very wrong.

You _feel_ , more than hear, something snap at your side as soon as you are up on your feet, and the wave of pain that follows makes you double over with a low grunt, hand reaching to hold your injured side.

"Maggie? You okay?"

But bending forward only makes it worst.

Because suddenly all you can feel is the horrible stomach twitsting sensation of something stabbing you from the inside, leaving you literally breathless.

It happens all so fast.

Not even Alex's firm hold can prevent you from falling on the ground once again.

"Maggie!"

You land with a thud on your back and still can't breathe, as if all the air has been suddenly stolen from your lungs.

Alex is crounching down next to you, checking every part of you when you hear steps rushing closer.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" It's Vasquez.

"I-I don't know. Help me get her out of the vest!" At the sound of Alex's frightened voice you force yourself to open your eyes and take in the first, painful, half sip of air.

"Maggie? Maggie don't move." Alex warns you, but after a futile attempt you realize that you couldn't even if you wanted to. You just lay there, watching as her and Vasquez work frantically to remove the front of your vest before tearing open the shirt you are wearing underneath, and then-

A gasp.

"Oh my God..."

A sickening mask of fear covers Alex's entire face, and Vasquez' doesn't look more reassuring.

You try to ask what is it when in a brief moment you manage to raise your head just enough take a brief look down at your chest.

More specifically at your side. Your right side that is currently covered by a huge, spreading, red angry bruise.

_Fuck._

"That... Doesn't... Look g-good..." It comes out in between ragged breaths but enough to be heard and earn you a much firmer "Don't speak" from Alex.

Her face turns white with barely contained panic before she covers it with a veil of forced, necessary calm as she starts touching your abdomen seeking for god knows what until her hand comes in contact with a spot that tears a sharp scream from your throat and has tears stinging your eyes, but even above that cry you can still hear Alex's string of pained "sorry", before she leans in to press her ear on your chest.

If possible, when she pulls back after a few moments she looks even paler as she swallows, thickly, but whatever it is that she heard is apparently enough to shift her fully into that doctor mode that she needs in order to get the grip of control that you have seen was almost slipping away from her grasp.

"Vasquez," She says turning towards the short haired agent who snaps her head up, eyes wide and worried as she waits for orders. "Go back to the SUV, I need disinfectant, an IV tube or something similar and a disposable scalpel from the medical kit we have in the truck locker!"

The subordinate agent is running at full speed outside and towards the car before Alex can even finish, probably because she has realized what's needed and what's going on.

But you still don't.

"A-alex-"

"Maggie, baby, I need you to stay calm, everything is gonna be just fine, I promise." She reassures you, and you believe her, even if you don't know what's happening, even if you are struggling harder with each breath, even if you can see the tears that are starting to pool in her eyes, making them glisten in the partial darkness, even if there is a wave of panic returning back in her voice and making it quiver. "Just don't speak and try to stay calm."

You can't help but wonder briefly if that last quiet part is addressed also to herself.

Part of you wants to insist to know what's happening, but you trust Alex, so you just nod, and you try to do as asked, you really do, even above the fear that starts surfacing, but it's like you can't control your own breathing anymore, they all come out fast and way too shallow, each one leaving you more thirsty for air as the pain keeps spreading inside your chest.

You try not to think about how much the air in the abandoned facility is starting to smell of doom.

Vasquez comes back a second later, kneeling down on your other side with her arms full of medical supplies. "Here," She says sounding almost as breathless as you are as she hurries to assist Alex. "I have radioed the rest of the team, they are coming up from one of the lower levels; as soon as they are all here we'll get her to the DEO med bay."

Alex shakes her head. "No. Not before I do this." She says as she selects the instruments she needs, and it isn't lost on you the way her hands, those hands that are usually so firm and steady and secure in their grip, are now shaking so violently as she pours disinfectant over them to get clean. "Get back takes too long." She continues absently as she cleans your side as well making you flinch against the cold liquid. "She has a pneumothorax. A rib broke at the impact and pierced the lung when she moved, if I don't do this _right n-now-"_

Now you know exactly what's happening.

And you might be in a lot of pain, be unable to breathe properly and feel your chest getting tighter with each one of those forced breaths. But you know that you are still conscious and have not just imagine hearing Alex's voice crack at the heavy, dreaded implication left unspoken, or the sorrowful look contorting her features, or the way her bottom lip wobbles before she traps it, hard, between her teeth, refusing to give in to that thought.

Suddenly, you don't give a damn about anything else, you just wish that there was something you could tell her or do, anything that would take that look from her beautiful face.

But there is nothing.

You can just try to obey to her previous instructions, and try not to flinch at the sight of her unwraping a disposable scalpel.

She orders Vasquez to pin your arm above your head and hold you still, and then Alex is looking at you with apologetic teary eyes as she whispers a pained "Please forgive me."

You understand why she said that, and why Vasquez has to hold you down so forcefully. The incision through the intercostal muscle is probably the most painful thing you have ever experienced and you try to fight back with every bit of strength you have left on instinct despite knowing that you shouldn't.

The pain seeps right into your bones, throbs into your skull, and a new devastating wave shoots right through your entire being, making you grit your teeth so hard you think they are going to shatter when you feel her insert the tube through the cut.

The whole procedure couldn't have lasted for more than thirty seconds, but during the seemingly endless moment, you still seek refuge in your mind, in something pleasant, in a happy memory, _anything_ to escape that lacerating pain.

A fresh one of you and Alex sparks particularly bright in your mind among all the others of you and her. It's from just a couple of days ago, of you two in bed, trading kisses, making love, with the sound of rain against the windows.

But there is something bitter sweet about it that you can't quite place.

"Done!"

The exclamation tears you back into reality from that moment just when you realize that your happy memory, is actually a regret.

Whatever Alex has done, seems to work, the swelling in your chest seems to reduce. Draw in sips of air seems a little easier.

But the relief is short lived.

Suddenly there is something that triggers another round of violent coughs that you can't stop.

You can hear Alex cursing and saying something about internal bleeding, feel Vasquez turning you on your side on her command. But the change of position doesn't help much, and slowly, the realization that you could really be dying sinks into you as painfully and as sharply as the feeling of that scalpel digging in your side.

In the moment of realization you think about earlier, about the last memory you have framed of you and Alex, of the way she was looking at you with raw affection as you were in bed together, ready to voice a sentiment that you have been too stupidly afraid to listen coming from her.

And now you know what that regret gnawing at you is about.

It's for not having said what you wanted to say, what you feel, when you had the chance.

And this one could be your last.

And so, when you start coughing again, hearing the wet sounds rumbling in your chest, tasting copper in your mouth, realizing that you are probably slowly drowning into your own blood, you seek desperately Alex's gaze, using the last surge of strength left in you to grab her hand, and then looking at her with resignation and pained acceptance, knowing that there is only one thing you want to say with your last breath.

And in the moment your eyes meet and you see the desperation lying in there, it's like she already knows what you want to tell her even before you do. Because it's always been in there in your gazes, you just haven't voiced it. But you need to. You need her _to know._

"A-Alex... I -"

"No!" She snaps, tears falling down her cheeks when she blinks, shaking her head frantically, "You are going to be okay. Don't say it. _Don't you dare_ saying it to me like this. Not n-now."

Despite the ache that you feel at hearing her refusal, you can also feel your lips curl into a weak smirk on their own accort at the vehemence in her voice.

"A-always... s-so bossy..."

It's the last thing you manage to say before everything starts feeling impossibly heavy.

"Maggie?"

Sounds are getting confused. Distorted.

"Maggie stay awake."

You barely feel the hand wrapped around your arm, shaking you.

"Stay awake."

There are more sounds, like the one of combat boots on the floor, the crackling of a radio maybe, a deep, raspy, authorative male voice that you recognize but can't quite place in your imminent fall onto oblivion.

"Maggie stay with me!"

You try, you want to. You want nothing more than stay with Alex, take the pain and fear away from her voice and tell her how much she means to you, but your vision is blurring at the edges and there is too much pain to resist that heaviness from pulling you further down.

You feel yourself slipping from a world that is turning grey with a static noise.

Your eyes flutter shut with the last picture of a panicking, crying, shouting Alex in front of you.

And you know that your next pained exhale will be the last one.

"Maggie stay with me!"

Your chest refuses to raise again.

"Maggie!"

But that's okay.

"Maggie _please_!"

You kept Alex alive.

You kept her safe.

"MAGGIE!"

You did good.

**. . .**

Whoever said there should be a light waiting for you on the other side and that there is no pain in the beyond, is a fucking liar.

Everything is darkness and everything hurts so badly you only wish you could just get swallowed into oblivion once again.

However, it only takes you another minute or so, to get your head less fuzzy, and the constant annoying beeping of a machine to make you realize that maybe you are not actually dead.

The noise and the sharp smell of antiseptic that reaches your nostrils jolt you awake, eyes flying open to greet the unmistakable sight of the DEO med bay.

"Oh thank Rao! Maggie..."

And apparently of also an immeasurably relieved Kryptonian who rushes immediately to your bed.

"Hey easy easy, don't move or you'll tear your stitches open." Kara urges you back down, gently, when you try to get up once again.

It's the throb of protest that you feel on your side more than Kara's warning that serves as a trigger, and then everything comes rushing back to you into fragmented pieces through your still wildly disoriented state. The ambush, Cadmus, the gunfight... And for how foggy your mind feels at the moment there is one thought that manages to surface above all the confusion lingering there.

"A-alex-" You manage to ask through your incredibly dry throat after a quick glance around the rest of the vacant room. "She okay?"

Kara has to urge you down once again when a sudden rush of panic makes you sit up as you remember Alex almost getting shot.

"Yes, yes she is, don't worry, and you are too." She looks between you and the door a couple of times as if silently debating to go get her sister that has apparently stepped out for literally the first time since you got here, or stay with you and wait.

"She will be right back Maggie." She says eventually, reassuringly, as she takes your hand and flashes you this grateful, relieved, bright teary smile.

"Okay..." You answer still a bit hesitant, voice hoarse, the single word slurred with sleep as your eyelids start to drop.

You try to stay awake and wait for Alex, wait to see that she is okay. But with Kara's reassurance, exhaustion has the better on you, and you fall back asleep as soon as your head hits the pillow.

**. . .**

The next time you wake up it must be several hours later, the lights in the room are dimmer than before giving you the idea that it must be pretty late in the night, but even with the soft illumination, as you blink the sleep away, you still catch the figure curled up on a chair with a blanket out the corner of your eye.

_Alex..._

Your heart skips a beat and for a moment, you can't do anything beside remain there, just watching her, in complete awe, in complete adoration, feeling a lump tightening your impossibly dry throat at the sight of her, safe, unharmed, knowing that you came so close to not witnessing something like this ever again.

You wish you could reach out and tuck the strand of hair that is shading a side of her face behind her ear, but you can only stay there and watch her, until you notice her breathing change and see dark eyes flutter open.

The fact that she might have felt your loving stare even in her sleep and might have woken up because of it, crosses your thoughts, and knowing Alex, the idea isn't so hard to believe after all.

Even when just barely awake those soft dark pools find yours immediately.

And you can't help but smile at her, still a little drugged, still a little sleepy.

"H-hey..." You croak, wincing at how raspy your voice comes out from your dry throat.

"Maggie..." Alex sobers up from the lingering traces of sleep and gets up, getting you a cup of water that makes you groan with relief as you gratefully accept it and drink eagerly from it.

"Thank you."

"How are you feeling?"

It's the first time you take a moment to focus on your body after all that happened and you find out that breathing is definitely no longer a struggle, but your chest is definitely sore to say the least.

You try to throw in some humor as you answer her with a "like I got tackled by a rhinoceros."

But the attempt doesn't earn you anything. She just swallows, thickly, then ducks her head and nods. Arms crossed over her chest. "You have two broken ribs a significant contusion, suffered from a collapsed lung and minor internal bleeding."

It's impossible not notice the strictly clinical tone she uses, the awkward distance in her pose, the coldness it the way she speaks to you.

You can't also not notice how she is deliberately avoiding your gaze and clenching her jaw.

She is beyond angry. That much is clear. And you should have expected it.

You sigh. Defeated.

"Look, Alex-"

"Don't."

Her eyes finally return to yours with a fierce scoarching warning in them. A sharpness that cuts deep in your being and makes you cringe internally.

You try to swallow the lump stuck in your throat, wondering how it is possible for you to feel so guilty about something you have absolutely no regret doing.

"What should have I done?" You ask then, matching the fierceness in her look, because you refuse to let her believe that what you did was somehow wrong. "Let that son of a bitch shoot you?"

Damn her and that inferiority complex that surfaces during dangerous situations, making her believe that she is somehow the expendable one.

She doesn't offer you an answer however, doesn't even seem to hear you - or probably doesn't want to. She just starts pacing in front of you, ranting, voice increasing in volume as all her hurt all her fear surface as blinding anger.

And you let her.

Because she needs it, she needs to take it out of her system, and you take whatever she throws at you until she sits down on the edge of your bed, cooling from the heat of her ire as she runs a trembling hand through her hair before fixing you with a piercing gaze.

Dark eyes filled with tears trying not to waver under the weight of the emotions pooled in them when she says "You are never going to do something like that. Ever again."

Your lips twitch with a half sad smile as you shake your head at her, completely unaffected by the warning glare she sends you.

"Ask me anything else Alex." You tell her, calmly, softly, "But don't ask me to not do whatever I can to keep you safe." A pause, her eyes widen a little bit, breath hitching in her throat. "Don't ask me not to love you."

It comes out so flawless, so smooth. As natural as breathing. The taste of that declaration has been teasing your tongue for too long, and the feeling has been fluttering in your heart for even longer. You just couldn't have hold it back a minute longer.

And now here it is.

Finally laying open between you too.

And you watch, as soft dark, scared eyes fill with even more tears. As the thin barrier holding all those other emotions back crumbles under the blow of your proud proclaimed sentiment.

Shoulder shaking, lip quivering.

And then she shatters.

She buries her head in the crook of your neck and starts crying her relief her tension her pain her fear and exhaustion for all that happened. And you hold her as harsh sobs wreck her body and she clings onto you as tightly as she can, but still mindful of your tender conditions.

"T-thought I-I lost you."

You shake your head. _Never._

"You are not going to get rid of me that easily Danvers." You promise her kissing the top of her head, stroking her hair. She smells of gunpowder and dirt and sweat and tears and of traces of despair.

"Please," She begs you, voice thick and partially muffled against your neck, "Please don't scare me like that ever again."

Your heart ache at the vulnerability and fear in her broken voice, but you can't promise her that, not when you would do the same thing all over again without a second thought. Not when you know she would have done the same thing.

You just take her back into your arms and let her cry softly with her head buried between your neck and shoulder as you soothe her with hushed sounds and a soft string of "It's okay," and "I'm here" followed by "I'm okay" and reassuring "I'm not going anywhere."

You don't know for how long you stay there holding her and whispering all those things, it could really be hours, but eventually Alex's hands loosen their grip where she has been fisting tightly your gown, her tears and sobs turn quiet and then stop, replaced by occasional soft sniffles and then by a much calmer breathing. It's so regular and smooth that for a moment you think she might have fallen asleep. Until you feel her press her lips in a tender kiss on your neck. Another one follows just a little higher, and then another, softer, lingering on your pulse point before she pulls back.

You turn to meet her gaze, the sight of those still glistening dark eyes flicking down to your slightly parted lips.

You lean in at the same time.

Alex cupping your cheek, you pulling her gently by the waist, both seeking for every bit of that extra closeness you can get in the single bed as your lips engage in the sweetest, softest kiss that takes away every trace of what was tearing her apart earlier.

When you pull back it feels like the world has narrowed just around you two.

Alex's eyes are clear from everything, like the sky becoming brighter again after the storm has passed, a sparkling dark hazel that holds only one last emotion.

One that neither she can hold back any longer.

She strokes your cheek with her thumb and whispers it proudly against your lips.

"I love you, too, Maggie Sawyer."

Your heart flutters wildly at the confession and warmth spreads inside you as a full, teary grin breaks across your face.

And if - immediately after you return once again that sentiment that lives in your heartbeat - you or Alex happen to hear a certain, loud, joyful squeal coming from somewhere down the hall outside the med bay, neither of the two comment on it. But you smile against each other lips as you kiss again.

It seems like Kara got her powers back, and she has just tested her superhearing.

And probably her super vision too.

**. . .**

It turns out that the facility you have been ambushed in goes underground for several levels and you know that the DEO will have to examine every inch of each cell and lab found there even though Cadmus, for some reason, seems to have abandoned the place for a while.

They also have found many more of what - as you had already figured out - turned out being Kryptonite gas grenades hooked on the agents' tactical belts.

They were obviously hoping to get Supergirl answer the call and get her for good this time.

Kara wouldn't really have stood a chance against that stuff.

It's J'onn that informs you of all of this the following morning, besides revealing that he was the one who brought you to the DEO, or... well... flew to the facility and then flew you back at the DEO when Alex radioed him about your conditions. You were probably already losing consciousness by then because you don't remember much.

"Thank you, sir." You say gratefully when he finishes.

"Don't even mention it Detective." Of course he brushes it aside as nothing. "You saved Alex's life."

You want to tell him that she probably saved yours as well with that quick field surgery, but before you can, he continues. "I don't know what I would have done if..." His deep voice trails off for a moment. The sad, brooding expression taking over his features says everything to you even before he can finish. "...If I had to lose yet another daughter." There are tears in his eyes before he blinks them away, and there is also infinite gratitude, when he pats your shoulder and says that the DEO is forever in your debt for saving their best agent's life.

This time you are the one who brushes off that last really unnecessary part.

"I wouldn't have let anything bad happen to her." You tell him vehemently, "I'll always have her back."

And at that promise, for the second time, you see the Martian Manhunter smile. Proudly. And you don't know why, but it feels a lot like you just got the ultimate approval from Alex's space dad.

Kara on her part isn't afraid to let the tears flow freely when she comes to see you. They wet your neck as she hugs you, tightly, but mindful of your injury, gently enough that you can feel her body shake when she tells you that the only thought of losing her sister, of losing the person that to her means the world she has left, would have killed her.

The sentences come out broken, through stragled sobs, but you would get the meaning even if she had stayed silent. Just like you get that she still feels guilt for not being there, angry that she was deprived of her powers, and utterly powerless to do anything to help, but you soothe her worries and dismiss her nonsense apologies and infinite "thank you for saving her life", simply enjoying the feeling of a careful Kryptonian hug and returning it with everything you have.

**. . .**

When you finally get the all clear from one of the DEO doctors, both him and your informed Captain at the precint has ordered you to stay at home to recover for some more time, and for the first time ever, you don't protest so much after all at the idea of staying benched for a while.

During your rest time at home you have Kara surprising you every morning as she brings you freshly baked goods from your favorite bakery.

James sends you some much appreciated reading material along with flowers, and it must be the first time in your life that you beam brightly when a man gives you flowers, but he is just way too nice and sweet.

Winn must be your new best friend since he brings you a tablet filled with downloaded movies and your favorite police procedural series, and when you teasingly ask him if he has done it legally he starts stuttering and sweating nervously as if suddenly afraid you might arrest him.

You can't even help burst out laughing in front of the poor panicking kid, which it isn't too good for your still healing ribs.

When J'onn comes over he gives you some sort of tonic that tastes terrible but is supposed to make you heal faster, and for how skeptic you have been at the beginning, it actually seems to work at least to reduce the pain and make you move without grimacing.

Vasquez and the rest of the team gift you a new, shiny bulletproof vest that is more like a body armor, with plates of steel inserted on the front and back, capable to block an entire freaking round of 5.56 bullets, and more importantly, protect from things like broken ribs and serious contusions for the impact.

When she hands it to you, your eyes shine and you grin from ear to ear because you have never seen anything cooler than that.

Even Mon-El shows up, with a pack of that imported beer from the alien bar that you like. You have no idea how he got them snuggled into the apartment past Alex but you are very grateful to the Daxamite boy.

You don't think you have ever felt more accepted and more loved by so many people in your entire life.

And of course, there is Alex...

Say that she's been amazing wouldn't be enough. She doesn't fuss over you because she knows herself how annoying it can get, but she still makes sure you take your medicines and you let her change your dressing because... well, you actually love watching her work, and that's not a secret.

After all that happened she has also decided to take a few days from work, and there is no way you were going to protest to that even if she has insisted that you stayed at your place. "More comfortable for you" She said as an excuse, but you know it's actually because she wants _to_ _feel_ your presence everywere as a reassurance. And if it helps her then you are more than happy to oblige.

She has been called in at the DEO for some urgent paperwork today, but when she returns a couple of hours later she walks in with a bright smile and balacing two steamy pizzas.

Just when you thought you couldn't love her more...

"Hey baby!"

She finds you just where you were when she left earlier, on the couch, watching one of the shows Winn has downloaded for you.

"Still going with the latest seasons of The Closer?" She asks with an amused smirk as she sets the keys on the kitchen counter before coming over to the couch and setting the pizza boxes on the coffee table.

You sigh dreamily as you pause the episode and sit up very carefully.

"What can I say? I just love watching Chief Johnson get the perps to confess with one of her many cleaver tricks." You admit as Alex leans in and pecks you softly on the lips. "Besides," You continue unable to suppress a huge smile, "Watching her and the Internal Affair Captain bickering about juristiction over a case reminds me of how we met, Danvers."

She bursts out laughing when you bat your eyelashes at her.

"You going sentimental on me, Sawyer?" She asks quirking a playful eyebrow at you as you pull her into your lap instead of letting her go to the kitchen again to get some plates and drinks, because she is just too irresistible to be kept out of reach and she certainly doesn't resist.

"Maybe a little bit." You admit before leaning in to kiss her.

And you won't ever stop loving the way she melts into it, the way her body arches softly against yours, the way she cups your jaw to bring you closer to deepen it, the way she smiles into it, and the way - when you part - she affectionately bumps her nose against yours before whispering that impossibly felt and tender "I love you" against your lips.

"I love you too." You tell her back just as softly, smiling brightly, thinking that you are never going to hold back those wonderful words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this pairing, but I couldn't help but notice how the response to the story has been minimal so far despite the many views, so I don't know if I should continue with so little motivation from the readers since very few seems to enjoy it. Anyway, I really do appreciate the few kind ones that have taken a moment to leave some feedback. Thank you, I really appreciated it :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!
> 
> It took me a while to finish this chapter I know, although I had it mostly ready.
> 
> I decided to conclude this story here, as I said before, I really like this pairing, but it seems like there aren't many readers interested in this particular story, except for the few ones who have been so kind to let me know that they have enjoyed it. So thank you to those who have taken a minute after reading a chapter to leave their thoughts about it, as always it's really appreciated :)
> 
> Anyway here's the last chapter. It's practically hurt/comfort, an emotional sex scene that includes feelings about the aftermath of what happened in the previous chapter, because I thought it would have be interesting having Alex "fuss" a bit over Maggie like that while struggling with her own emotions.
> 
> Now I'll leave you to it.
> 
> Enjoy

You have never been a particularly patient person, and you absolutely hate having to stay benched with nothing to do for extended periods of time.

Maybe it is you, or maybe it is a cop thing, whatever it is, even just the idea of doing nothing makes you impossibly restless, like a wild animal pacing in its cage. But you do acknowledge that after what happened, it will take you some time for you to completely recover.

And you haven't excluded Alex out of that equation.

Because even if you are the only one who has been hurt, it doesn't mean that you are the only one hurting right now.

So you play it nice and listen to orders, because the emotional aftermath of that unquestionably traumatic experience is there too, and you know that's gonna take as much time for it to heal as your actual physical injury, if not even longer, and that Alex, for how amazingly strong and brave she is, you are also perfectly aware of how tender and delicate and fragile she is under that first thick layer, and how much this experience has left her bristled, doesn't matter how hard she tries not to show it around you.

You catch her sometimes, during your convalescence, gazing at you in many different ways when she thinks you aren't aware of her doing so or vice versa.

Sometimes it is something lighthearted and amusing, like when your hand reaches of its own will to scratch the maddening itch on your healing ribs caused by the scarring and Alex throws you one of those playful, warning glares.

You swear that she must have some sort of sixth sense or something just as creepy because even when she is with her head buried deep into some case or lab result that she has brought home to study, she can somehow sense when you lift your hand with that purpose, and sometimes, without even picking her head up from her work, she would simply warn you with one of hers "don't even _think_ about it, Sawyer."

The tone that she uses would intimidate even a veteran agent from the DEO, but you can only grin at her whenever she warns you like that, unable to resist the temptation to tease her back.

"Or what, Agent-Doctor Danvers?" You would ask, before deliberately dropping your voice into a more seductive tone. "You'll handcuff me somewhere? You know, I might like that, then maybe you can scratch this itch for me."

You don't think you'll ever get over the pure delight that always spreads inside you upon seeing her getting all flustered with that mix of embarassment, undeniable intrigue and plain glorious arousal at your words. You just love so much the flattering shade of pink that would warm her cheeks and the light that would sparkle into those deep darkening pools.

Some other times instead, the look that she sends you is more of an exasperated one, like when at her reminder to take your medications you either look at her apologetically or groan in annoyance. Because the constant reminder of being hurt and feeling weak gets you angry and frustrated.

Pain you can ignore it, pretend you can keep it at bay...

If only it didn't hurt Alex so much seeing you trying so hard to tolerate it.

If only it didn't kill you slowly from the inside having her looking at you with that gaze filled with concern whenever you wince or hiss softly, sweat breaking on your forehead, breathing getting heavy and uneven all because of a slightly careless or more shift movement that has you clutching at your side and struggling to not let it show too much.

But of course Alex notices it.

She always does.

" _Please._ " She would beg you then, crounched down at your side, gently pulling away the hair stuck on your sweaty forehead with one hand, holding up your pills with the other, eyes filled with tears and desperation and the only kind of pain that you can't endure.

So you would take your medications, and let them numb you into that state of stupor and sleepiness that you hate more than the injury you are trying to recover from.

The first time you make love after all that happened, you are still tender and still technically recovering, but when an innocent kiss leads to a deeper one and then to another, until it turns into a full, heavy make out session, neither you or Alex can resist any longer the demand for so much more that sparks within you, letting your hands wander, seeking for soft skin and intimate warmth as your bodies start grinding not so subtly against each other.

Feeling something other than pain and weakness, feeling the pull of desire tugging low in your abdomen and feeling Alex's own need spiking with the same overwhelming intensity as she seeks for more of you, is like coming back to life.

At first you are so captured by the moment, so in love with the fact that Alex isn't as careful with you as you would have expected her to be, that when you finally make it to the bed, leaving a trail of descarded clothes behind, laying skin against skin, warmth against warmth with nothing in between, it takes you a few moments to realize that there is something... off,with Alex, with the way she touches you, with the way she kisses you, with the way she searches for more of you. So thirstily. So hungry. Feverishly.

But not in the way you are used to feel her.

The desire that has her touching you like that is tainted with something dark and wrong.

It's too urgent, too desperate.

Something that should never intrude into a blissful intimate moment of connection such as this one.

And it doesn't take long before, under those layers, you finally catch the glimpse of what is causing all of this.

Fear.

Sharp and cold.

It's like Alex isn't even here with you right now.

And so, when she spreads your legs and tries to enter you, seeking for that ultimate most intimate closeness, that's the moment when you can't take it anymore and gently push her back to look at her.

She registers the loss of your warmth before she registers the gentle grip on your wrist as you still her hand, searching her face, but finding only hunted, unfocused dark eyes that clear just barely after your whispered, concerned "Where are you?"

She blinks, and some more awareness seems to return at the sound of your voice, but it's still not enough, her gaze is still too clouded, and what she must think it's suppose to be a reassuring and obvious "I'm here, with you" is anything but.

Because she isn't.

You know exactly where she went.

Where her mind has dragged her into.

Back in that facility. With the smell of blood and doom and death filling the chilly air. With you struggling to breathe and fighting on instinct against the one holding you forcelly down while Alex digs her scalpel deep into your flesh.

The memory is vivid enough to make your stomach turn and you swear you can still hear the scream that has been ripped from your throat during those agonizing moments echoing in your mind.

But you can force those thoughts away, lock them where they can't reach for you, something that Alex seems unable to do right now on her own.

But that's okay.

You have every intention of taking care of that for her.

So you pull away even further, feeling your heart break all over again when, at your first attempt to reverse your position, Alex clings even more desperately onto you, eyes wide and terrified as if you could turn into a puff of smoke and disappear at any moment, leaving her alone with the cold hollow that has pierced her heart.

"No, no. Please, please Maggie," She begs you trying to pull you closer, feeling a knot tightening in your throat at the desperation in her hushed vulnerable broken voice. "Please, I-I I need this."

You know she does. God, you need that too.

Feeling her in that way. Connecting with her like you have craved to during the past weeks.

But not like this.

The reason that fuels her need and makes it so desperate is wrong and corrupted.

You swallow hard, trying unsucessfully to get rid of that lump stuck in your throat as you trace the side of her face with your thumb. "It's okay," You tell her, trying to convey all the reassurance you need her to feel through that simple gesture.

The softness in your voice seems to work a little too, and the layers of tension that you feel leave her body spur you to continue.

"I'm here." You reassure her again and although she looks still uncertain, still scared and lost, she seems to give in to the tender touch until her hold around you loosen enough to allow you to reverse your position.

You end up on top of her, and maybe it is the familiar position, the way your bodies fit just so perfectly against the other's like this, whatever it is, it makes you immeasurably grateful when you feel Alex's chest lift just a little slower, a little easier. Breathing more calm, smoother.

"I'm here." You repeat for good measure, because if that, along with the warmth of your body pressed right against hers is the only thing that helps her in this situation, if this is the only way to reassure her and help her realize that you are not going anywhere, that there is no other place in the world for you than right here, with her, then you are going to keep saying it to her over and over again until she'll finally believe you.

But it won't take that much.

Slowly, her body starts to melt beneath yours, not as much as you would like to, but enough to let you know that this is working, encouraging you to keep going.

And so you tell her, "close your eyes, Alex."

As you expected, she stiffens immediately at the request, the cold shade of panic flashing instantly into those dark pools. And you know, from that look alone, that she is afraid, convinced that if she closes her eyes again she will fall right into the clutches of those still fresh, terrifying memories that keep hunting her. But you won't let that happen again.

"Trust me." You ask her softly, cupping her cheek, "I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere."

She leans into your hand, gently grabbing your wrist to keep you there as her gaze locks with yours in search of further reassurance.

There is so much love in there.

So much fear and pain mingled together that it kills you. You want to take it away, but you are scared to do it in the wrong way and risk of hurting her further, of tearing her apart at the seam and shatter all that pure good that remains tangled there in the process.

But then she nods and obeys, hesitantly, taking a deep shaky breath before letting her eyes flutter shut. Her hand still holding yours as an anchor, and you squeeze it lightly in silent confirmation.

You can't even help but take a moment to just look at her, taking in every single inch of her strong yet delicate and absolutely gorgeous features, thinking that you'll never find the words to describe and tell her exactly how breathtakingly beautiful she is. How there is nothing else on earth as wonderful as she.

You barely register the moment you lean in and kiss her. Softly. Delicately. At first is nothing but a brush of lips against lips. Tentative on purpose. Wanting to see how she reacts and when, after a few moments her lips start moving with yours, seeking for that familiarity, only then you deepen it, but keeping it slow, keeping it gentle as you pour all your comfort and raw affection into it.

You pull back only because you can no longer go without air, earning a whimper of protest from Alex who tangles her hand in your hair, trying to pull you down once again, but with less demand and with that something that is starting to feel a lot more like Alex again.

"Not going anywhere baby." You promise her again to keep her calm and she exhales, a sound that comes out between a shaky sigh and a whimper as she nods.

"Just listen to my voice, okay?" You tell her then, gently stroking her cheek and nuzzling the side of her nose with yours. "And feel me."

She nods again and lets out a soft noise of agreement as she turns her head, searching your lips for another kiss. One you are more than happy to return now.

It doesn't take long for this one to become more heated however.

When you run your tongue across her bottom lip, almost teasingly, she doesn't waste a second to let you deepen it, eagerly parting her lips and greeting the warmth of the inside of your mouth with her own tongue, moaning at the first slippery touch.

You can feel her melting a little at the time, feel the hold of anxiety and grief that was chocking your soul at the idea that she would have shattered at this loses its deadly grip on you at the same rate your kiss escalates of intensity and with it your hands join in with more conviction and a purposeful touch.

Running your fingers along her sides, tracing the delicious curve of her waist, the sensual dip at the juncture of her thigh, hearing her gasp hotly as your fingertips graze that particularly sensitive area.

"Can you feel me, Alex?" You ask her whispering the words against her neck, softly, quietly, not exactly looking for an answer but more than thrilled when you hear her breathe out a shaky "yes" that drips with the same need that is having her gripping more solidly your hip and digging her blunt nails on your lower back.

It makes you bite back a hiss of delight as you smile against the sweet-salty skin of her throat.

"Good." You lay a kiss there that makes her arch delightfully under you. "Just focus on my touch then baby."

And she does.

You kiss your way up her neck, paying attention to all the sensitive spots there that you know have her squirm oh so deliciously, letting your tongue peak out to lick teasingly right behind her ear, a gesture that earns you the first unconscious roll of her hips, just like nibbling softly lower at her pulse point has the first breahty moan fall from her lips.

A shiver crawls up your spine at that, because, God... how much you love that sound.

You can't even resist the temptation to repeat it again and the response is the same, a bit louder as she clings onto you a little harder, and this time it feels much more like you are used to feel her. With no urgency, no desperation, just the desire to bring you closer and keep you melted against her.

The search of closeness makes you shift in your position, bringing your leg right in between hers, making you gasp in unison, you at the feeling of her wetness coating your skin, and Alex for the pressure you apply in the unintentional movement.

She is so slick.

So impossibly warm.

And the thought that she wants you so much that she is literally dripping against you, is almost overwhelming.

"Maggie..." She begs you, and you don't have to ask her what she needs, what she wants like you usually do just because you love hearing her express openly what she craves. This time, you don't make her wait a second longer.

You capture her lips in a kiss that is fervent, brusing, a prefect contrast to how you bring your hand between her legs, almost tentatively at first, before gently parting her folds and start circling the hard little bud of nerves nestled there, slowly, wanting her to feel each single stroke just as you want to feel her harden further and become even more wet right under your fingertips, until your movements are so slick that with each lift of her hips searching for more you slip further down. Right where you know she wants you more than anything.

You didn't mean to tease her, but you didn't even mean to slip right inside of her, deep till your knuckles in one thrust. But she is just so wet that you can't help it, and you certainly don't mind the clinging warmth that surrounds you all of a sudden or the way Alex moans your name, loudly, just as her features shape into that look of pure bliss.

You stay still for a few seconds, letting her breathing return to normal as she gets used to the feeling of the new, welcome intrusion, and when her attention, her entire being, seems to be focused just on your touch, you ask her one last time "Can you feel me?"

And this time, as you begin to move inside of her, slowly, sweetly, she makes herself heard."God... _Yes._ "

You talk to her the entire time, sweet nothing whispered in her ear in between soft pants and kisses and bites against the sweaty skin of her jaw and neck and breasts, reassuring words of comfort filling the space remaining between her moans, praising terms of encouragements that leave your lips in pure awe, because she is doing so good and you never hold back your praises knowing how deliciously she reacts whenever you tell her how much a good girl she is, how perfect she is.

You don't think your heart will ever stop doing that flip inside your chest whenever you see her like this.

"So beautiful." You murmur, and it takes you a moment to realize that the words aren't just echoing in your mind, but it's nothing you have ever held back before, and you never will.

She lifts her hips in time with your gentle thrusts, seeking you, meeting you halfway, trying to take you in deeper but letting you establish the pace just as you let her bring you closer, her arms circling your shoulders and holding you impossibly close.

You thrust in slowly, making sure that she feels every single inch of you just as you make sure to feel every ridge of her velvety inner walls as she flutters and clenches around you everytime you go to pull out only to push back in a second later.

As the sounds of you loving her and the thick, syrupy, heady scent of her arousal fills the air, you barely resist the urge to grind against the thigh that she slips between yours, but you manage, because this isn't about you, this is about _Alex,_ and your growing need for her can wait until you have taken away every remnant of hurt and fear and insecurity and yes, even guilt, from her.

That's your priority.

Alex well-being will always be your priority.

In a way, that's what brought you dealing with this delicate situation in the first place.

But you are taking care of it, and for how simple, _this,_ seems to work.

It doesn't take her long to get very closer to her apex.

Your previous touches and loving attentions had her more worked up than you imagined.

You can feel it from the way her inner muscles clench more frequently around you, from the way her hips lift more often, trying to keep you inside her. Trying to get more of you. And you give her everything she needs, adding a third finger, curling them gently inside of her.

"Maggie." She moans your name like it is something sacred, and can perfectly hear the prayer in it.

"I'm here baby, I'm here with you." You tell her kissing away the few tears that have leaked from the corner of her eyes; tears that you know are just the result of her being a little overwhelmed by this, and to prove it, her stuttered "I'm... _Ah_... I'm going to-" confirms it.

"I know." You reassure her, pulling back just enough to look at the magnificent sight that she is. "It's okay, let it go Alex, come for me."

And just like that, with an expert curl of your fingers inside of her and a couple of slippery strokes of your thumb across her hardened clit, she does.

Her entire body tenses for a hot second under yours, and then the pleasure assaults her in multiple waves. Slow and steady and sweet. But intese enough to leave her breathless as she clings tightly onto you for endlessly long seconds of pure bliss.

You don't stop when the first wave hits her, you keep touching her, drawing every single shudder out of her body until she is a completely spent, panting, boneless, satisfied pool beneath you. And only then you slow down until you still the moment, but you don't slip out of her immediately. You know she enjoys the connection even after, and you do too. So you keep your hand there, cupping her heated, tender sex protectively, careful to not overstimulate her as you roll just a bit off her, enough to look into those stunning dark hazel eyes that for the first time, as they blink open, are finally clear and devoid of the hunting pain and guilt that you have seen lingering in there for way too long.

That should be enough as a confirmation. But once she comes fully down from her high and recovers, you still ask her, in a soft whisper, wanting to be absolutely sure.

"How do you feel?"

She knows what you really mean with that.

And she smiles, fully, a bit teary, but unmistakably happy and visibly relieved. Free.

She cups your cheek, tracing the side of your face and looking at you with infinite adoration.

"Now I'm good."

You smile too, reading the unwavering sincerity in her gaze.

"Remember that I'm here Alex. _Always._ " You remind her, "And I love you." _More than I could ever be able express with simple words,_ you add silently in your mind, watching as new happy tears form onto those big dark eyes.

"I know. I love you too," Her voice cracks a bit with emotions, but the rich smile tugging at her lips eases your concerns as she concludes, leaning to rest even closer to you. "And that's all I need."

It feels like a promise.

And the lingering kiss that she places oh so tenderly against your lips, tastes a lot like a sweet forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone


End file.
